Beautiful Mistake
by Aomine Sakura
Summary: "Power of Love" version SasuSaku/Uchiha Sasuke adalah seorang aktor yang sedang naik daun. Bagaimana, jika pertemuannya dengan gadis kecil yang ternyata putrinya dan membawanya pada masa lalu dan juga kesalahannya yang Indah./SasuSaku/DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

**Beautiful Mistake**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **JIKA TIDAK SUKA DENGAN CERITA YANG DIBUAT AUTHOR, SILAHKAN KLIK TOMBOL BACK! DILARANG COPAS DAN PLAGIAT DALAM BENTUK APAPUN!**

 **DLDR!**

 **Selamat Membaca!**

 **oOo**

 _ **"Sasuke-kun, tunggu aku."**_

 _ **"Untuk apa kamu kemari? Aku tidak mau bertemu denganmu."**_

 _ **"A-Aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya."**_

 _"Cut!"_

Seorang pria menghela napas panjang dan berjalan menuju salah satu tenda. Seorang pria berambut perak yang sedang membaca sebuah buku bangkit dari posisi duduknya.

"Kerja Bagus." Kakashi Hatake selaku manager dari seorang aktor tampan yang sedang naik daun itu tersenyum di balik maskernya. "Ingin minum apa?"

"Apa saja, yang penting dingin."

"Baiklah."

Namanya adalah Uchiha Sasuke dan dia adalah seorang aktor yang sedang naik daun. Usianya dua puluh tujuh tahun dan sedang berada di Puncak karirnya. Memiliki tubuh yang atletis dan wajah yang tampan, dia benar-benar sukses menarik perhatian warga Jepang. Ditambah lagi, dia sukses besar memerankan beberapa perannya dalam film layar lebar ataupun drama yang dibintanginya.

Awalnya, dia hanyalah seorang pelayan restaurant yang bekerja paruh waktu dan harus bekerja keras untuk memenuhi hidupnya dan juga keluarganya. Ayahnya meninggal saat dia masih berumur belasan tahun dan belum sempat melihatnya menjadi sukses seperti ini.

Ketika dia sedang bekerja paruh waktu pada sebuah restaurant. Seorang wanita bernama Tsunade menawarkannya pekerjaan menjadi seorang model. Siapa yang menyangka, saat dia melakukan pemotretan pertamanya, banyak tawaran yang masuk untuk menjadikannya _public figure._

"Ini minumanmu, Sasuke." Kakashi memberikan _soft drink_ pada Sasuke.

"Hn." menerima minuman dari tangan Kakashi, Sasuke meneguknya hingga habis. "Kakashi, aku ingin jalan-jalan."

.

.

.

"Sarada, ingin sarapan apa?"

Seorang wanita berambut pink mengikat rambutnya yang panjang sepunggung dan membuka kulkasnya. Seorang gadis kecil berusia lima tahun mengancingkan seragamnya sebelum melirik ibunya yang sedang mengobrak-abrik isi dapur.

"Sala ingin tomat."

"Oh baiklah, bagaimana dengan sup tomat?"

Wanita berambut pink itu tertawa memandang putrinya yang sangat menggemaskan. Ah, putri kecilnya itu sangat cantik dengan rambut hitam dan mata hitamnya. Persis seperti ayahnya. Menghidupkan kompor, dia mulai menyiapkan bahan-bahan yang dibutuhkan.

Haruno Sarada duduk di kursinya dengan manis. Gadis kecil berusia lima tahun itu sangat menggemaskan sekali, Sakura terkadang merasa gemas dan ingin sekali menciumi pipi gembul milik putrinya. Sarada anak yang sangat manis, tidak seperti anak lain yang cerewet. Sarada sangat pengertian dan tidak pernah rewel.

Namanya adalah Haruno Sakura dan dia adalah seorang dokter juga seorang penulis novel. Beberapa karyanya sudah terbit meski tidak mendapatkan titel _best seller._ Meski begitu, dia cukup puas dan ingin menghasilkan karyanya lagi.

Matanya memandang putrinya yang sedang duduk di kursi makan dengan tenang. Ah, Putri kecilnya itu sangat menggemaskan dan dia begitu menyayangi Putri kecilnya lebih dari apapun.

"Sarapannya sudah siap." Sakura tersenyum dan meletakan semangkuk sup tomat kesukaan Sarada di meja makan.

"Apa mama akan pulang malam lagi?" tanya Sarada.

"Maafkan mama, Sarada. Hari ini mama ada operasi yang tidak bisa ditunda." Sakura tersenyum dan mengecup Puncak kepala putrinya dengan lembut. "Nanti malam, mama akan usahakan untuk pulang lebih awal dan kita makan bersama di rumah nenek, bagaimana?"

Putri kecilnya itu menganggukan kepalanya dengan patuh dan membuat Sakura gemas. Dia mencium pipi Putri kecilnya itu dengan sayang.

.

.

.

"Oh Teme."

Sasuke masuk ke dalam restaurant yang sebelumnya sudah dipesan _private._ Teman-temannya sudah berkumpul dan di meja sudah disediakan berbagai minuman dan makanan. Seorang pria berambut kuning tersenyum lebar dan menepuk kursi di sampingnya.

"Duduklah disini, Teme. Nyahahaha.. Aku tidak menyangka akhirnya temanku yang sekarang terkenal bisa berada disini."

Hyuuga Neji meneguk minumannya dan memandang Sasuke.

"Tentu saja, dia adalah aktor yang sedang naik daun."

Sasuke meneguk minumannya sebelum menyandarkan punggungnya. Teman-temannya telah menjadi orang yang sukses sekarang. Uzumaki Naruto kini sedang berjaya dengan perusahaannya yang sedang melambung tinggi. Hyuyga Neji kini menjadi penulis ternama dan Nara Shikamaru sukses sebagai seorang psikolog. Dan diantara teman-temanya hanya dirinya yang masih belum memutuskan untuk menikah.

"Ah, aku juga mengundang-"

"Sasuke-kun!"

Baru saja Naruto akan menyebut namanya, seorang wanita berambut merah datang dan langsung memeluk sahabatnya begitu saja. Uzumaki Karin tersenyum dan memandang kekasihnya yang tiap hari semakin tampan.

"Hn, apa yang kamu lakukan disini, Karin?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku kan merindukanmu." Karin merajuk manja. "Kamu selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu dan bahkan tidak ada waktu untuk menelponku."

"Dia selalu marah-marah saat main kerumahku dan membuat gendang telingaku serasa mau pecah." Naruto menggerutu. "Jadi, saat kamu mengatakan akan kemari aku mengajaknya, karena aku pikir kalian juga tidak bertemu."

Sasuke meneguk minumannya sebelum memagut bibir Karin dengan lembut.

.

.

.

"Baiklah, kalian sekarang boleh pulang."

Beberapa anak berlari keluar dari kelasnya dengan semangat. Sarada berjalan keluar dan memandang sekelilingnya. Sepertinya, pamannya terlambat menjemputnya lagi seperti biasanya. Menuju salah satu ayunan yang ada di sekolahnya, Sarada mulai duduk dan mengayunkan ayunannya dengan pelan.

Namanya adalah Haruno Sarada, di usianya yang ke enam tahun, dia dijuluki jenius karena sudah bisa menghafal perkalian hingga angka seratus. Lagi pula, dia tidak memiliki kegiatan lain selain membantu neneknya memasak kue, bermain boneka dengan kakeknya atau membaca buku bersama dengan pamannya. Dia juga sering bermain dengan ibunya, namun jika ibunya sedang sibuk, maka kakek atau pamannya yang akan menjemputnya.

"Sarada, sendirian saja?"

Seorang bocah laki-laki seusianya duduk di sampingnya dan Sarada hanya diam tidak menanggapi. Sarada sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri yang ada di dalam pikirannya.

Teman-temannya mengejeknya karena dia tidak memiliki seorang ayah dan itu membuatnya tidak ingin bergabung dengan mereka. Hanya Akimichi ChoChou yang mau menemaninya karena ibunya bersahabat dengan kedua orang tua Chochou. Dia juga pernah menanyakan tentang ayahnya namun ibunya tidak mau mengatakannya dan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Paman, kakek dan neneknya juga tidak mau menceritakan tentang siapa yang menjadi ayahnya.

Namun, dia tidak mau memaksa ibunya. Meski rasa keingintahuannya sedang membumbung tinggi, dia tidak ingin membuat ibunya menjadi sedih. Setiap pagi, dia melihat ibunya sudah bangun dan membuatkan sarapan untuknya. Saat dia terbangun tengah malam, dia melihat ibunya sedang berkutat dengan laptopnya. Dia hanya tahu, jika ibunya adalah seorang dokter dan penulis yang hebat. Dia sudah membaca semua novel milik ibunya dan dia mencintai semua karya milik ibunya

Setiap hari dia melihat ibunya bekerja keras. Jadi, dia hanya mencoba menjadi anak yang baik dan membuat ibunya tersenyum padanya.

"Sarada, kamu melamun."

Shimura Inojin memandangnya dengan pandangan bingung. Sarada memandang teman laki-lakinya itu. Dia dan Inojin sudah saling mengenal bahkan dari mereka masih bayi. Ibunya Inojin adalah sahabat ibunya dan dia sudah menganggap orang tua Inojin seperti orang tuanya sendiri. Dia sudah terbiasa dengan kehadiran Inojin di sisinya.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan disini? Bibi Ino belum menjemputmu?" tanya Sarada.

"Kaa-san sepertinya terlambat."

Sarada hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan tidak merespon. Dia menyukai keluarga Shimura. Tidak seperti temannya yang bernama Boruto, bocah laki-laki berambut pirang itu sangat menyebalkan dan usil, Boruto suka sekali mencari perhatian dan dia tidak menyukai laki-laki seperti Boruto. Inojin tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan tentang dirinya yang tidak memiliki ayah, karena mereka sudah mengenal bahkan dari mereka belum bisa melihat.

"Sarada! Hosh.. Maaf paman terlambat." Sasori berlari menghampiri keponakan kecilnya dengan napas yang ngos-ngosan.

"Tidak apa, paman." Sarada bangkit dari duduknya dan memandang Inojin. "Inojin, bagaimana dengan dirimu?"

"Aku masih menunggu kaa-san." Inojin tersenyum.

"Oh, kamu yakin tidak mau diantarkan sekalian?" Sasori memandang putra dari sahabat adiknya itu.

"Terima Kasih, paman. Tapi aku tidak mau membuat kaa-san khawatir."

Sasori tersenyum.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Sampai jumpa."

Sarada membiarkan pamannya menggenggam tangannya dan membawanya berjalan menjauh sebelum menolehkan kepalanya. Matanya memandang Inojin yang tersenyum sebelum melambaikan tangannya. Kemudian, matanya memandang pamannya yang fokus memandang ke depan.

Dia pikir, rasanya tidak apa-apa jika dia tidak mengetahui siapa ayahnya. Karena baginya, memiliki keluarga yang menyayanginya itu sudah cukup.

"Sarada, ingin makan apa?" tanya Sasori memandang keponakannya yang lucu itu.

"Terserah paman saja." Sarada semakin menggenggam tangan pamannya. "Sala sayang paman."

Sasori terkejut ketika mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh keponakannya itu. Sasori mengusap rambut hitam Sarada dengan penuh Kasih sayang.

"Paman juga menyayangimu, Putri kecil." Sasori tertawa. "Bagaimana jika kita membeli es krim?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana dengan pasien bernama nyonya Yamazaki?"

Sakura berjalan di lorong rumah sakit bersama dengan perawat yang membacakan data pasien yang harus dia tangani atau harus dia observasi. Entah mengapa, hari ini cukup banyak pasien yang datang entah dengan keluhan ringan atau sedang.

"Sensei, kami membutuhkan anda di ruang operasi." Seorang perawat mendekatinya dengan tergesa.

"Dimana dokter yang menangani pasien ini?" Sakura membaca sekilas riwayat data pasien.

"Hari ini Yugao sensei tidak bisa datang karena harus membimbing beberapa koass dan juga bangsal di rumah sakit butuh penanganan karena pasien yang banyak."

"Baiklah, aku segera kesana. _Cito."_

Sakura memberi perintah bahwa operasi ini tidak bisa ditunda dan harus segera di lakukan. Dia mengusap keringat di dahinya sebelum memakai _handscoon_ dan juga pakaian operasi. Dia cukup heran, rumah sakit kali ini rasanya seperti sebuah rumah sakit para tentara. Semua orang sibuk dan tidak sempat memikirkan dirinya sendiri.

Memasuki ruang operasi, Sakura sudah siap untuk menangani pasien yang sedang gawat. Saat melihat pasiennya, rasanya matanya seperti ingin lepas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _"Kau kemana saja, Sasuke. Kenapa tidak mengangkat teleponku."_

"Aku sedikit sibuk tadi." Sasuke melirik ke belakang. Karin sedang tidur dengan nyenyak karena pertarungan panjang mereka. "Bagaiman dengan kondisi kaa-san?"

 _"Dokter sudah menanganinya dan aku harap kaa-san baik-baik saja." terdengar helaan napas. "Kau sibuk sekali dengan urusan pekerjaanmu, kaa-san ingin sekali bertemu denganmu."_

"Kau benar, aniki. Mungkin besok aku akan ke rumah sakit."

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Tadaima."_

Sakura membuka pintu rumah orang tuanya dan tidak menemukan siapapun. Ah, dia lupa jika ini sudah hampir larut malam dan mungkin Sarada sudah terlelap tidur. Tadinya, dia ingin menjemput Sarada dan membawanya makan malam di sebuah restaurant keluarga, namun karena pekerjaannya sungguh menyita waktu sehingga dia harus mengurungkan niatnya.

Rumahnya sangat sepi. Melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya, emeraldnya memandang ibunya yang sedang membacakan dongeng untuk Putri kecilnya itu. Terkadang, dia merasa bersalah karena terlalu banyak bekerja, mungkin dia akan sedikit mengurangi waktu bekerjanya.

"Jadi begitulah ceritanya."

Mata hitam milik Putrinya memandangnya. Mebuki menolehkan kepalanya sebelum tersenyum.

"Itu kaa-sanmu sudah pulang." Mebuki tersenyum.

Sakura mendekat dan mencium putrinya dengan gemas.

"Mou, kaa-chan bau." Sarada merengut kesal namun di mata Sakura sangat lucu dan menggemaskan.

"Kau benar, mungkin kaa-san harus mandi."

Beranjak dari ranjang putrinya, Sakura keluar dari kamar dan membiarkan ibunya kembali membacakan cerita untuk Sarada. Di ruang keluarga, ayahnya dan kakaknya sedang ribut menonton pertandingan sepak bola. Keduanya memang tidak bisa diam jika sedang menonton pertandingan sepak bola favorit mereka.

Menuju kamar mandi, dia segera membersihkan tubuhnya. Rasanya seluruh beban dan rasa lelahnya menghilang seketika. Ah, dia merasa hidup kembali. Kemudian, pikirannya melayang pada pria yang telah menanamkan benih di rahimnya. Pria yang sampai sekarang masih singgah di hatinya dan tidak mau pergi barang sedikit pun. Dan itu membuatnya kesal.

Menggelengkan kepalanya, dia segera keluar dari kamar mandi untuk makan. Mungkin segelas susu dan sepotong roti dengan selai strawberry bisa menemaninya sebelum tidur.

"Oh, kau sudah pulang."

"Hm.." Sakura melirik kakaknya yang mengambil sebotol jus jeruk di kulkas. "Yah, kau dan tou-san sangat asyik menonton pertandingan hingga tidak memperdulikanku."

"Kau ini, masih saja manja." Sasori mengacak rambut Sakura. "Memangnya berapa umurmu, tidak malu pada Sarada?"

"Jangan mulai menyebalkan, nii-chan." Sakura meneguk susunya.

"Berbicara tentang Sarada, dia sangat menggemaskan sekali." Sasori berbicara dengan semangat. "Dia bahkan bilang jika menyayangiku. Hei, Sakura! Kau mau kemana?! Dasar adik durhaka!"

Sakura tidak bisa menahan senyum gelinya ketika Kakaknya mulai menggerutu panjang lebar, biar saja kakaknya itu marah-marah sendiri. Rasakan itu!

Saat Sakura sampai di kamarnya, dia menemukan putrinya sedang tidur dengan nyenyak. Ah, dia tidak menyangka jika Sarada sudah sebesar ini, dia banyak kehilangan waktu bersama putrinya. Mungkin, dia akan mengatakan pada atasannya untuk mengurangi jadwal pekerjaannya. Lagi pula, dia masih ingin melakukan banyak hal.

Memeluk Putri kecilnya dengan sayang, Sakura mulai memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hyuuga Neji melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam apartemen miliknya yang sepi. Sebagai seorang pria yang mapan, dia memang memutuskan untuk tinggal sendiri. Mengingat jika dia tidak sedang ingin terikat dan menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang.

Mengambil ponselnya, matanya memandang foto wanita yang ada di ponselnya. Meski dia mengatakan jika dia tidak ingin menjalin hubungan dengan wanita manapun, namun entah mengapa harapan masih singgap di hatinya.

Menekan nomor yang sudah dia hafal di luar kepalanya, Neji menunggu hingga sebuah suara terdengar di seberang telepon.

"Bagaimana dengan tawaranku? Kamu mau mengambil kesempatan ini?"

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana kondisi kaa-san? Apakah kaa-san butuh sesuatu?"

Sabaku- Uchiha Temari sangat telaten dan sangat perfeksionis dengan sekitarnya. Dia sangat menyayangi keluarga kecil mereka. Jadi, ketika mendengar mertuanya semalam operasi, dia dan keluarganya duduk di ruang tunggu semalaman.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Temari-chan."

Uchiha Mikoto adalah wanita paruh baya yang saat ini usianya memasuki enam puluh tahun. Namun, di usianya yang sudah termasuk berumur, wajahnya masih terlihat awet muda untuk ukuran usianya.

"Jika kaa-san butuh sesuatu, kaa-san bisa meminta pada Itachi-kun atau Itazura. Tema ingin membeli sarapan sebentar." Temari menatap putranya. "Ayo, Itazuna."

Itachi tersenyum ketika memandang istrinya yang pergi keluar kamar rawat ibunya. Ah, dia jadi ingat bagaimana perjuangannya agar bisa menikah dengan Temari. Apalagi dengan kedua anak kembarnya yang membuat keluarga kecilnya semakin hangat.

"Itachi-kun." Mikoto memanggil Putra sulungnya. "Kamu benar-benar beruntung mendapatkan Temari-chan."

 _Ya. Dia tahu akan hal itu._

Namun, dia merasa ada yang mengganggunya. Dia memikirkan adiknya. Jujur saja, bagi seorang anak sulung, dia bahkan tidak pernah memikirkan dirinya sendiri dan saat dia memikirkan dirinya sendiri, dia menyesal karena telah menutup matanya dan mengabaikan wanita setulus Temari yang bahkan siap berkorban demi dirinya. Sekarang, dia tidak mau adiknya bernasib sama dengannya.

Terlambat menyadari jika seseorang yang tulus telah menantinya. Ya, dia tahu. Jika Sasuke sedang merasa kasmaran dengan model cantik yang sedang naik daun, Uzumaki Karin. Dia tahu, jika semua yang dikatakan adiknya adalah bohong.

Bohong, jika dia tidak tahu, semalam adiknya bersama dengan Karin. Kakashi sudah menghubunginya dan mengatakan jika drama yang dimainkan Sasuke sudah selesai prosesi syutingnya, jadi Sasuke memiliki banyak waktu luang.

Firasatnya mengatakan, jika Sasuke akan menyesal karena telah menyia-nyiakan seseorang yang tulus untuknya.

"Permisi, saya ingin mengecek kondisi Mikoto-san."

"Oh, bukankah kamu temannya Sasuke-kun?"

Itachi mengangkat kepalanya ketika mendengar apa yang dikatakan ibunya. Dan seketika matanya terbelalak kaget ketika melihat siapa yang ada dihadapannya.

"Sakura-chan?"

"Ara~ Itachi-kun, kamu mengenalnya?" tanya Mikoto.

"Hahaha, aku tidak menyangka jika bibi maupun Itachi-nii masih mengingatku." Sakura tertawa kecil. "Perkenalkan, nama saya Haruno Sakura dan saya teman semasa kecilnya Sasuke-kun. Saya adalah dokter yang menangani bibi."

"Bukankah seharusnya Yugao yang menjadi dokternya?" tanya Itachi.

"Kebetulan saya yang menangani bibi Mikoto menggantikan Yugao-san." Sakura mengeluarkan _stetoskopnya._ "Biar saya cek sebentar, apakah ada keluhan?"

 _Demi Kami-sama._ Itachi merasa seperti mimpi. Bagaimana mungkin Sakura ada disini? Apakah wanita itu baik-baik saja? Dia pikir, dia tidak akan bertemu dengan Sakura. Ternyata Tuhan memang sudah menggariskan semuanya pada buku takdirNYA.

"Baiklah, jika ada keluhan saya ada disini sampai shift siang." Sakura tersenyum manis. "Aku senang bertemu dengan bibi."

"Bibi juga." Mikoto tidak bisa menahan senyumnya. "Terima Kasih banyak, Sakura-chan."

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi."

Tepat saat itu, Temari datang bersama Itazuna. Sakura tersenyum manis sebelum berlalu dari kamar rawat Uchiha Mikoto. Temari balas tersenyum tanpa rasa curiga. Lalu, saat dia melihat suaminya, barulah dia merasa terkejut. Suaminya sangat pucat.

"Itachi-kun, apa yang terjadi?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

 _ **Hai hai haaaiiiiiiiiiiiii... Kembali lagi dengan Saku disini!**_

 _ **Entah kenapa, Saku lagi suka bikin cerita kayak power of Love gitu deh.. Yah, ada sesuatu hal yang bikin Saku jadi suka sama tema gitu..**_

 _ **Cerita ini mungkin hampir sama dengan cerita Saku yang judulnya Power of Love. Cuma untuk ending, Saku masih belum ada bayangan. Mungkin, kalian bisa mengatakan jika ini cerita Power of love versi SasuSaku..**_

 _ **Semoga kalian suka yaaa.. Jangan lupa Review!**_

 _ **-Aomine Sakura-**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Beautiful Mistake**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **©Aomine Sakura**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **JIKA TIDAK SUKA DENGAN CERITA YANG DIBUAT AUTHOR, SILAHKAN KLIK TOMBOL BACK! DILARANG COPAS DAN PLAGIAT DALAM BENTUK APAPUN! DLDR!**_

 _ **Selamat membaca!**_

 _ **oOo**_

Temari memandang suaminya dengan pandangan bingung. Suaminya sekarang berwajah sangat pucat, seperti baru melihat hantu. Iris jadenya memandang ibu mertuanya yang tampak biasa saja, dia menjadi curiga dan mendadak perasaan buruk menyergap hatinya.

"Itachi-kun.."

Seolah kembali ke dunia nyata, Itachi memandang istrinya. Dia memandang mata milik Temari dan merasakan perasaannya berangsur-angsur membaik. Menghela napas panjang, pria berambut hitam itu memandang kedua putranya.

"Itazuna, Itazura." Itachi memanggil kedua putranya. "Tou-san akan ke keluar sebentar bersama dengan kaa-sanmu, tolong jaga nenekmu sebentar. Jika terjadi sesuatu, tekan tombol merah disamping tempat tidur nenekmu dan dokter atau perawat akan datang. Tou-san keluar sebentar."

Temari mengikuti suaminya keluar dari ruang rawat ibunya. Dia tidak banyak bicara, dia sudah mengenal Itachi sejak mereka masih berada di sekolah dasar. Jadi, dia sudah mengenal Itachi luar dan dalam. Jadi, ketika Itachi mengajaknya bicara berdua, maka ada yang mengganggu suaminya.

Itachi menuju mesin minuman dan mengambil kaleng kopi sebelum memberikannya pada istrinya. Itachi sendiri mengambil minuman bersoda.

"Terima kasih."

Duduk di samping istrinya. Itachi menghela napas panjang.

"Ada apa, Itachi-kun?" tanya Temari.

"Apa kamu melihat wanita berambut pink tadi?"

"Oh, dokter yang memeriksa kaa-san tadi?" Temari menatap Itachi dengan pandangan curiga. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Namanya Haruno Sakura. Aku sudah lama tidak mendengar namanya sejak Sasuke lulus sekolah menengah atas. Dia.. Mungkin sama seperti kita."

"Maksudmu?"

Temari mulai paham kemana arah pembicaraan Itachi. Sebelum menikah dengan Itachi, dua bulan yang lalu. Mereka memang menjalani hidup yang tidak diduga. Dia dan Itachi terlibat malam panas dan hamil, dia menyembunyikan kehamilannya hingga akhirnya takdir mempertemukan mereka kembali.

Itachi kemudian menyadari perasaannya dan penantiannya selama ini tidaklah sia-sia. Itachi merupakan sosok pria yang perhatian, tidak sia-sia dia menunggu pria itu selama ini meski dia harus berjuang melawan rasa pedihnya.

"Apa maksudmu..."

"Ya. Sakura dan Sasuke sudah berteman sejak sekolah dasar. Sakura juga pernah mengatakan perasaannya dulu pada Sasuke namun Sasuke tidak menanggapinya. Aku tahu, tipe wanita Sasuke bukanlah seperti Sakura, namun aku tidak mau Sasuke terlambat menyadari jika Sakura adalah wanita terbaik yang memiliki Cinta yang tulus untuknya." Itachi mengusap wajahnya. "Aku tidak tahu, takdir apa yang sedang mempermainkan mereka berdua."

Temari merasa sedikit lega ketika mendengar cerita suaminya. Tadinya ia sempat berfikir, jika wanita berambut pink tadi memiliki hubungan spesial dengan suaminya. Dia menjadi malu sendiri dan memilih untuk tidak mengutarakannya pada Itachi. Bisa-bisa suaminya malah menertawakannya. Namun, ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya.

"Apakah.." Temari memandang suaminya. "Apakah mereka melakukannya?"

Itachi memandang istrinya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Maksudmu?"

Temari menjadi ragu-ragu.

"Apakah.. Sakura hamil dan memiliki anak?"

Ah, Itachi baru paham. Dia menggenggam tangan istrinya dengan lembut. Meski Temari tidak pernah mengatakannya, pastilah hatinya sangat sakit ketika mengingat kembali perjuangannya membesarkan Itazura dan Itazuna, bekerja part time dan harus menyelesaikan kuliahnya. Temari adalah wanita yang baik, dia tidak mau orang lain bernasib sama dengannya. Dan dia menyesal, mengapa dia tidak menikahi Temari dari awal.

"Apapun masalah mereka dan bagaimana akhirnya, hanya mereka berdua yang akan menjalaninya, kita tidak ada hak untuk ikut campur."

"Yah, kau benar."

"Ah, itu Itachi-nii dan Temari-nee."

Pasangan suami-istri itu menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat Karin yang sedang menggandeng lengan Sasuke. Mereka berdua sepertinya berkunjung untuk melihat kondisi ibu mertuanya.

"Sepertinya kalian butuh waktu untuk bulan madu." Sasuke memandang kakaknya.

"Kami tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan hal itu. Kamu sedang sibuk-sibuknya dengan drama yang akan kamu mainkan, lalu siapa yang akan menjaga kaa-san?" Itachi menepuk bahu adiknya. "Sebaiknya kamu segera menemui kaa-san."

.

.

.

 _"Maafkan aku, Neji. Pekerjaan kantorku sedang menumpuk dan sedang ada trouble."_

"Tidak masalah, Sasori-nii. Lagipula kami akan ke rumah sakit untuk menjemput Sakura. Kebetulan shiftnya sebentar lagi akan selesai."

 _"Baiklah, aku percayakan keponakanku yang cantik padamu."_

Neji mematikan sambungan telepon dan memandang Sarada yang sedang duduk di kursi penumpang sembari meminum susu strawberry kesukaannya. Neji tidak bisa menahan senyumannya, Sarada memang benar-benar anaknya Sakura.

Dia masih ingat, saat itu musim gugur di bulan Oktober. Cuaca sedang dingin dan mereka berjalan menyusuri jalanan Tokyo. Kebetulan, ada kedai susu yang mereka lewati dan Sakura merengek ingin susu strawberry. Saat mendapatkannya, Sakura terlihat sangat senang dan menggemaskan. Persis seperti Sarada.

"Kita mau kemana, paman?" tanya Sarada.

Sarada memandang paman berambut panjang yang dia ketahui bernama Hyuuga Neji. Ibunya bilang, paman Neji adalah teman ibunya dan seorang pria yang baik. Lagipula, paman berambut panjang itu juga sering main ke rumahnya dan membawakannya banyak makanan.

"Kita menjemput ibumu, bagaimana?" Neji memandang jam di tangannya. Sepertinya mereka akan tepat waktu.

Mata Sarada berbinar dan terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Neji tidak bisa menahan senyumnya. Rasanya, dia bisa melihat temannya versi wanita. Menghela napas panjang, memorinya kembali ke masa lalunya.

Saat itu, dia terkejut ketika melihat Sakura yang muncul di apartemennya dengan kondisi yang kacau dan basah kuyup. Dia baru mengenal Sakura selama setahun sebagai sesama penulis yang sedang naik daun. Dia menyukai pribadi wanita itu yang mudah bergaul dengan siapa saja, namun memiliki mood yang menyeramkan terutama saat akan 'kedatangan tamu'.

Sakura memeluknya dan menangis dalam pelukannya. Wanita itu mengatakan tragedi yang menimpanya dan Neji tidak menyangka jika Sakura akan melakukan hal itu. Namun, dia berfikir rasional dan memberikan saran untuk sahabatnya itu. Dia senang, jika pada akhirnya Sakura bahagia dengan kehidupannya.

Rumah sakit sudah terlihat dan Neji segera memarkir mobilnya.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana kondisi kaa-san?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kaa-san baik-baik saja."

"Mou, kaa-san harus banyak beristirahat."

Itachi melirik Temari yang menatap Karin dengan pandangan tidak suka. Istrinya memang pernah mengeluhkan sikap Karin yang menjengkelkan dan menyebalkan. Bagi Temari, dia merasa jika Karin tidak menghargainya dan hanya fokus pada Sasuke dan juga Itachi. Bahkan, dia merasa jika di depan Mikoto, Karin hanya mencari perhatian.

Mungkin, karena dirinya yang iri, jadi dia menanamkan kesan positif pada Karin. Namun, hal yang menyebalkan terjadi. Suatu ketika, Sasuke tidak pulang ke rumah dan ponselnya tidak bisa dihubungi. Dia menghubungi Karin namun tidak ada balasan. Dan ketika Itachi yang menghubunginya, Karin langsung membalasnya dengan cepat. Sungguh menyebalkan dan dia tidak menyukai wanita itu.

"Aku akan keluar sebentar." Sasuke bangkit dari posisi duduknya.

"Sasuke-kun, kamu mau kemana?" tanya Karin.

"Hn. Merokok."

Mata hitam milik Itachi memandang kepergian adiknya. Sasuke memang menjadi pecandu rokok entah sejak kapan. Mungkin, ini karena Sasuke frustasi saat mencari pekerjaan dan akhirnya menjadi pecandu rokok. Seingatnya, teman-teman Sasuke sebangsa Naruto, Kiba atau yang lainnya tidak merokok setelah berkeluarga. Mungkin, Sasuke harus segera menikah agar bisa merubah kebiasaannya.

"Ne, Itachi-nii." Karin duduk di samping Itachi. "Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu?"

Dan wajah Temari semakin masam.

.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan menuju pintu keluar rumah sakit. Entah mengapa, pikirannya berkecamuk dan dia tidak tahu dari mana asalnya. Drama yang dibintanginya sudah selesai dan produsernya, Jiraiya dan sutradaranya, Yamato, ingin membicarakan tentang drama baru yang akan dibintanginya.

Hal yang dia dengar, Karin akan menjadi pemain pembantu yang bersifat antagonis dan dia akan dipasangkan dengan seseorang yang merupakan teman dari Neji. Dan entah mengapa, hal itu mengganggunya.

Dari kejauhan, dia bisa melihat Hyuuga Neji dengan jas coklat miliknya sedang menggandeng bocah perempuan kecil dengan rambut hitam yang terlihat lucu.

"Neji?"

Neji tampak terkejut ketika melihatnya. Namun, pria berambut panjang itu segera menguasai dirinya.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan disini, Sasuke?"

"Ibuku baru selesai operasi. Aku meluangkan waktu untuk menjenguknya." Sasuke menatap bocah perempuan itu. "Kau sendiri?"

"Aku akan bertemu dengan kenalanku." Neji tersenyum.

"Dan dia-?"

"Dia putrinya." Neji menggandeng tangan Sarada. "Sebaiknya kami segera permisi, Sasuke."

"Hn."

Neji berjalan melewati Sasuke dan tidak sengaja, mata hitam miliknya bertatapan dengan mata hitam milik gadis kecil itu. Sasuke memandanginya hingga hilang di belokan ruangan. Ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya ketika menatap gadis kecil itu.

"Sasuke-kun." Karin berjalan menghampirinya dan bergelayut manja. "Sudah selesai merokoknya?"

"Belum."

.

.

.

.

"Yugao-san, aku pulang dulu." Sakura memasukan barang-barangnya ke dalam tasnya.

"Hati-hati, Sakura-chan."

"Mama!" Sarada masuk ke dalam ruangannya dan langsung memeluknya.

"Sarada? Apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" tanya Sakura.

"Paman Neji mengajak Sala kesini, katanya mau menjemput mama dan makan." Sarada menatapnya dengan pandangan menggemaskannya. Emeraldnya menatap Neji yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya dan tersenyum.

"Kenapa kamu yang menjemputnya?"

"Kakakmu yang menghubungiku dan memintaku untuk menjemput Sarada. Kebetulan aku senggang dan ingin makan siang juga."

"Baiklah." Sakura menggandeng tangan Sarada. "Sarada ingin makan apa?"

"Pizza!" Sarada menjawab dengan semangat.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Katakan pada paman Neji, ya."

Hyuuga Neji tersenyum lembut menatap bagaimana Sakura dengan telaten mengurusi Sarada. Sakura memang benar-benar pantas menjadi seorang ibu dan dia turut bersyukur.

Dia adalah saksi hidup bagaimana terpuruknya Sakura. Wanita itu datang dan menangis, mengatakan jika dia hamil. Ketika dia bertanya siapa ayahnya, Neji tidak bisa menahan kegeramannya. Ada rasa kecewa dalam hatinya. Mengapa wanita sebaik Sakura rela melakukannya hanya karena pria itu Cinta pertamanya?

Namun, lambat laun dia belajar. Jika Cinta pertamalah yang mengajarkan apa itu arti Cinta, apa itu arti kebohongan dan kepalsuan juga rasa sakit. Dari Sakura, dia belajar semua itu dan bersyukur karena Sakura tidak jadi menggugurkan bayi dalam kandungannya. Mungkin, semuanya akan lain jika saat itu dia tidak mencegahnya.

"Baiklah, ayo kita makan pizza."

.

.

.

.

Jam menunjukan pukul sebelas malam ketika Sasuke terbangun. Matanya menatap ruangan tempat ibunya dirawat dan memandang sekelilingnya. Kakaknya dan keluarganya memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah guna mempersiapkan barang-barang yang diperlukan untuk keesokan harinya.

Mengusap peluh di dahinya, Sasuke bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan mengambil botol air mineral sebelum meneguknya hingga habis. Mimpi itu datang kembali dan setiap kali mimpi itu datang, dia tidak bisa mendeskripsikan bagaimana perasaannya. Rasanya sangat menyebalkan.

Mencoba untuk tidak membuat suara yang bisa membuat ibunya terbangun, Sasuke mendudukan dirinya di sofa. Bayangan bocah perempuan yang bersama Neji terlintas di benaknya. Ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya tentang bocah perempuan itu.

Ah, rasa kantuknya menjadi hilang sekarang.

.

.

.

"Maafkan aku karena merepotkanmu, Neji-kun."

Mobil milik Neji berhenti di depan kediaman Haruno. Setelah makan, Sarada merengek ingin jalan-jalan dan Neji menurutinya. Sebenarnya, Sakura sudah mengatakan untuk tidak terus menuruti keinginan Sarada karena bocah kecil itu harus diajarkan tentang pengalaman hidup. Namun, Neji menuruti semua kemauan Sarada hingga pukul sebelas malam mereka baru sampai di kediaman Haruno dan Sarada tertidur nyenyak di kursi belakang penumpang.

"Tidak apa, Sakura. Aku senang."

Sakura menghela napas panjang dan membawa beberapa belanjaan mereka. Sedangkan Neji menggendong bocah kecil itu yang sedang tertidur lelap. Dari luar, Sakura bisa mendengar suara televisi dan dia yakin jika masih ada yang terjaga di dalam rumahnya.

" _Tadaima."_ Sakura membuka pintu rumahnya.

 _"Okaerinasai."_ Sasori muncul dengan pakaian rumahannya. "Kenapa baru pulang? Kenapa ponselmu dan Neji mati?"

"Oh, kami kehabisan batrai jadi ponsel kami mati." Sakura tersenyum.

Neji melangkahkan kakinya masuk sembari menggendong Sarada.

"Maaf karena kami pulang kemalaman." Neji sedikit membungkukan badannya. "Sarada ingin berjalan-jalan dan aku tidak bisa menolaknya."

"Yah, tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya khawatir kenapa ponsel kalian mati."

"Begitulah Neji-kun, dia selalu luluh dengan anak-anak." Sakura tertawa kecil. "Oh ya, Neji-kun membelikanmu dua kotak pizza."

"Hahaha.. Mau mampir untuk nonton bola bersama?" tanya Sasori.

"Mungkin lain kali, Sasori-nii." Neji tersenyum simpul. "Aku harus pulang kareba masih memiliki banyak pekerjaan besok. Sampai jumpa, Sasori-nii, Sakura."

Sakura mengantarkan Neji hingga pria itu masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan menjalankan mobilnya hingga hilang di tikungan jalan. Terkadang, Sakura bersyukur karena memiliki teman seperti Neji.

.

.

.

 _Menunggu itu adalah hal yang membosankan._

Begitulah pikir Sasuke. Dia sangat benci menunggu dan sekarang dia berada di perusahaan manajemen yang akan bekerja sama dalam drama yang akan mereka mainkan. Disini, ada banyak aktris dan aktor yang telah di seleksi dan di _casting_ secara ketat untuk menghasilkan drama yang mengejutkan masyarakat Jepang.

Jiraiya selaku sutradara tidak pernah memakai aktor dan aktris yang abal-abal dalam produksi dramanya dan menjadi salah satu sutradara hebat dan berpengaruh di Jepang.

"Kita masih menunggu siapa?" Karin buka suara.

"Neji dan pemain utamanya belum datang." Yamato menanggapi.

"Yah, aku sudah melihat rekaman _casting_ nya. Dia benar-benar hebat, kenapa Neji baru membawa wanita itu sekarang?" Jiraiya memandang Yamato.

"Oh, dia sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sebagai dokter dan penulis. Neji selalu menawarkannya untuk bergelut di seni peran dan baru ini dia menerimanya."

"Penulis, ya. Tidak heran. Penulis dan dokter adalah kombinasi yang menakjubkan. Hebat juga wanita itu."

Karin merasakan telinganya panas. Dia sudah berada di dunia entertainment selama hampir lima tahun dan mendapatkan banyak pujian karena bisa bermain di seni peran. Namun, ini adalah drama impiannya. Bermain drama bersama dengan sutradara hebat dan berada di tim yang hebat merupakan impiannya. Jadi, dia terkejut ketika ditawari bermain seni peran meski hanya sebagai pemeran sampingan saja.

Dan rasanya, ketika mendengar aktris baru yang bahkan tidak memiliki pengalaman apapun dipuji oleh sutradara hebat, membuatnya panas.

Matanya melirik Sasuke yang sedang memainkan ponselnya. Setidaknya, sejak dia berpacaran dengan Sasuke namanya mulai melambung. Karena bagaimanapun, Sasuke merupakan salah satu aktor yang digandrungi dan dia merasa bangga ketika melihat tatapan iri wanita-wanita di luar sana ketika melihatnya jalan bersama Sasuke.

"Maaf, aku terlambat."

Hyuuga Neji muncul dengan setelan jas berwarna hitamnya. Sasuke meletakan ponselnya dan memandang Neji yang tersenyum menawan. Dia dan Neji pernah berada di sekolah menengah atas yang sama. Mereka memang suka nongkrong dan jalan bersama dengan teman-temannya yang lain. Namun, Neji adalah orang yang cerdas dan tidak heran jika Neji menjadi penulis _bestseller_ yang terkenal dengan karya novelnya yang Indah.

Neji bukanlah Naruto yang berbicara seenaknya dan tanpa pikir panjang. Neji adalah tipe pria misterius yang segala kata-katanya sudah diatur hingga tidak menyinggung siapapun atau mengatakan tentang pribadinya. Neji adalah tipe pria yang tertutup.

"Mana wanita itu, Neji? Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin membicarakan project besar ini dengannya."

"Sebelumnya, saya minta maaf karena keterlambatan saya sebelumnya." Neji memandang sekelilingnya. "Saya adalah Hyuuga Neji dan kalian pasti sudah mengenal saya sebagai seorang penulis, kebetulan saya akan mengenalkan pemeran utama untuk drama yang akan dimainkan kali ini."

"Kebetulan, Neji adalah penulis naskah dramanya. Jika kalian sudah membacanya, ceritanya sangat menarik," ucap Yamato.

Sasuke bisa merasakan Neji menatapnya dengan pandangan meremehkan sekilas. Apa-apaan itu tadi? Dia merasa jika Neji sedang mengintimidasinya.

"Dia adalah seorang dokter dan juga penulis. Kebetulan dia adalah teman dekat saya, silahkan masuk."

Pintu ruangan dibuka dan Sasuke bisa merasakan detak jantungnya berhenti ketika melihat siapa yang masuk. Sejenak, beberapa orang yang terlibat tertegun ketika melihat wanita itu.

Rambut panjangnya diikat keatas, mengenakan pakaian berwarna putih dengan blazer berwarna pink yang senada dengan rok mini yang dikenakannya. Dipadukan dengan sepatu boots berwarna putih yang menambah kesan tinggi dan jenjang pada kakinya.

Rasanya, Sasuke kesulitan bernapas. Kenapa.. Kenapa..

"Perkenalkan, namanya adalah Haruno Sakura dan dia yang akan menjadi pemain utama wanita di drama ini."

Karin memandang kekasihnya dengan pandangan bingung. Sasuke tidak bergerak sama sekali dan memandangi wanita itu tanpa berkedip. Hatinya menjadi semakin panas.

"Perkenalkan, saya adalah Haruno Sakura. Salam kenal dan mohon bantuannya."

Kenapa Sakura ada disini?!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc**

 **Halohaaaaaaaa... Ada yang menunggu fict ini?**

 **Aduh, maafkan Saku karena banyaknya pekerjaan di dunia nyata yang menumpuk dan Saku belum dapat jatah libur, jadi susah mengatur waktu untuk menyelesaikan satu fict.. Semoga reader suka ya hehe..**

 **Oh ya, jangan lupa tinggalkan review di cerita Saku ya. Hhaha.. Karena review kalian merupakan semangat kami para author.**

 **Special's thanks to :**

 **Nyanko-un, Saskey saki, faded light505, Guest(1), Xiuka07, byjoe, Guest(2),Sisi, colacolacola, Guest(3), Bananaris, Uchiharuno Kid, Sleepyash2823, Reeoocdi, ai cwhaan, Hanazono Yuri, kliwon 12, Azaleea em, Guest(4), sqchn, erlevss, luhputusetia-p, Azu Aa, Kim tataa, Yeari, Guest(5), silent reader XD, Kokorolove4, vj Ayu.**

 **Ada yang salah sebut atau belum kesebut? Maaf jika ada yang terlupa dan terima kasih banyak!**

 **Sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya!**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Beautiful Mistake**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **JIKA TIDAK SUKA DENGAN CERITA YANG DIBUAT AUTHOR, SILAHKAN KLIK TOMBOL BACK! DILARANG COPAS DAN PLAGIAT DALAM BENTUK APAPUN!**

 **DLDR!**

 **Selamat Membaca!**

 **oOo**

 **Tokyo, 7 tahun lalu.**

 _Sasuke merasakan angin malam berhembus mengenai tubuhnya. Kulitnya putih dan dia tampan, beberapa wanita memandangnya dengan pandangan genit dan dia menatap mereka tanpa minat. Tidak ada yang menarik minatnya selain pekerjaan._

 _Sahabatnya, Naruto selalu mengatakan jika dia terlalu kaku karena bekerja terus menerus. Tetapi dia bekerja untuk memenuhi kehidupannya dan juga ibunya. Kakaknya sibuk dengan keluarganya dan dia harus mencukupi kehidupannya dan ibunya. Apalagi ayahnya sudah meninggal._

 _Salju mulai turun dan Sasuke merasakan rasa dingin menusuk tulangnya. Hanya dengan bermodalkan jaket butut miliknya, Sasuke berjalan menyusuri jalanan malam kota Tokyo. Dia yakin ibunya pasti sudah tidur, dia bisa membayangkan tempat tidurnya yang empuk dan hangat._

 _"Sasuke-kun?"_

 _Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap seorang wanita berambut pink berdiri di belakangnya dengan baju hangat miliknya. Wajahnya memerah karena rasa dingin yang menusuknya._

 _"Hn."_

 _"Aku pikir bukan dirimu." Sakura berjalan di sampingnya. "Dingin sekali, ya. Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang kamu lakukan disini?"_

 _"Kamu sendiri, apa yang kamu lakukan?"_

 _"Aku dari kampus dan kebetulan aku lapar, jadi aku membeli makanan. Keluargaku sedang keluar kota jadi aku tinggal sendirian di rumah. Rasanya menyeramkan tinggal sendiri."_

 _Melirik wanita berambut pink itu, dia merasa tidak ada yang berubah kecuali bentuk tubuhnya. Seingatnya, saat dia berada di sekolah dasar, Sakura memiliki jidat selebar bandara dan bentuk badannya yang seperti papan cucian. Namun, sekarang wanita itu terlihat lebih berisi dengan beberapa tonjolan menggoda di tubuhnya._

 _Tetapi, sifat wanita itu tidak berubah sama sekali. Masih saja ramah dan murah senyum. Seingatnya, Sakura bukan tipe orang yang memilih teman. Entah mengapa, meski wanita itu mengejarnya, dia merasa jika Sakura bukanlah tipenya._

 _"Mau mampir ke tempatku?"_

 _Sasuke memperhatikan Sakura dan wanita itu terlihat malu-malu._

 _"Hn?"_

 _"Aku memang tidak tahu dimana rumahmu, aku dengar dari ramalan cuaca jika akan turun salju. Bagaimana?"_

 _Dan entah mengapa, Sasuke meng'iya'kan ajakan wanita di sampingnya itu._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Tokyo. Sekarang.**

"Selamat datang." Jiraiya maupun Yamato menyambutnya. "Kami sudah menunggumu."

"Terima kasih banyak." Sakura tersenyum dan duduk di samping Neji.

Sasuke merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dalam dirinya. Mungkin karena selama ini dia selalu dipuja sebagai _public figure,_ Sakura sama sekali tidak memandangnya. Wanita itu terlihat ramah dan dia yakin jika itu benar-benar Sakura yang dikenalnya. Lalu, mengapa dia harus memikirkan jika wanita itu tidak memandangnya?

"Kami ingin anda memainkan peran ini." Jiraiya memberikan naskah kepada Sakura.

"Neji-kun sebelumnya sudah mengatakan padaku tentang sinopsisnya, aku menyukai ceritanya."

"Tentu saja, Neji yang membuatnya." Jiraiya tertawa. "Jadi, kapan kita bisa mulai syutingnya?"

"Aku sudah mengatakan pada atasanku dan dia mendukungku. Jadi, kita bisa mulai kapanpun." Sakura tersenyum.

"Aku suka dirimu!" Jiraiya menepuk bahu Sakura. "Jadi, kita bisa mulai syuting lusa, bagaimana?"

Mereka semua menjawab dengan kompak. Tidak ada yang berani membantah produser mereka.

"Baik."

"Tapi, Sakura-chan. Aku ingin beberapa pemain dan kru di vaksin. Apa kamu bisa melakukannya?" tanya Yamato.

Sakura mencoba berfikir sejenak.

"Baiklah. Sebelum syuting saya akan melakukannya. Saya akan meminta bantuan dari pihak rumah sakit untuk membantu."

"Aku semakin suka wanita ini." Jiraiya tertawa puas. "Baiklah semua sudah ditentukan."

.

.

.

"Hoek!"

Sasuke merasakan makanannya naik dan dia memuntahkan isi perutnya. Setelah rapat selesai, dia segera menuju toilet untuk memuntahkan isi perutnya. Entah mengapa, rasanya sangat mual hingga membuatnya harus memuntahkan semua sarapannya.

Memandang wajahnya di cermin, dia melihat wajahnya yang sangat pucat. Apakah ini permainan takdir dari _kami-sama?_ Jika memang ini bukanlah sebuah kebetulan, tidak mungkin Sakura ada disini jika bukan karena takdir. Mengusap mulutnya yang terasa pahit, dia segera keluar dari toilet.

"Sasuke-kun, kamu tidak apa-apa?"

Kepalanya terasa pusing ketika mendengar suara Karin dan saat wanita itu memeluknya. Seingatnya meski Sakura sangat cerewet dengan suara cemprengnya, tidak ada yang lebih membuat sakit kepala selain suara milik Karin.

"Hn, mungkin aku hanya sedikit masuk angin."

"Kamu butuh sesuatu?" tanya Karin.

Bagi Karin, Sasuke bukanlah orang yang mudah ditaklukan. Sasuke adalah pangeran sedingin es dan begitu sulit mendapatkan hatinya. Jadi, ketika mereka akhirnya resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih, dia rela melakukan apapun asalkan Sasuke tidak berpaling darinya.

Sasuke adalah pria idaman wanita manapun dan pria itu bisa mendapatkan wanita manapun hanya dengan menjentikkan jarinya. Dan baginya, Sasuke adalah alat yang bisa dia manfaatkan untuk membuatnya menjadi terkenal.

"Sasuke, Karin, ada apa?"

Mereka berdua menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Neji yang muncul sembari menggandeng tangan Sakura. Wanita berambut pink itu tersenyum manis, Karin tidak menyukai senyuman itu.

"Ano, Sasuke-kun sedikit masuk angin." Karin menjelaskan kepada Neji.

"Oh, apa dia butuh obat?" tanya Sakura. "Aku memiliki beberapa obat darurat di tasku."

"Tidak perlu, terima kasih." Sasuke menjawab. "Aku hanya perlu istirahat."

"Jika kamu mau. Kamu bisa bergabung makan siang bersama. Kebetulan Naruto sudah ada disana." Neji menanggapi.

"Baiklah. Aku ikut!" Karin menjawab tanpa diminta. "Ayo Sasuke-kun, kamu harus makan supaya sehat!"

Dan kepala Sasuke terasa dua kali lipat lebih sakit.

.

.

.

.

"Sakura-chan selamat!"

Sakura merasa _surprise_ ketika teman-temannya menyambutnya dan memeluknya satu persatu. Padahal Naruto yang mengajaknya makan siang dan sekarang berkumpul semua teman-temannya.

"Terima kasih." Sakura tersenyum. Kemudian dia memeluk Shikamaru yang berada di sebelah Hinata. "Bagaimana kabarmu, tuan pemalas? Lihat wajahmu ini. Apa kamu belum bisa _move on_ ketika Ino menikah dengan Sai atau ketika lamaranmu ditolak Temari-nee?"

"Kau ini masih saja usil, merepotkan." Shikamaru menatap Sakura. "Aku sudah _move on._ Apa kau mau menikah denganku saja?"

Sasuke melotot ketika mendengar pertanyaan Shikamaru yang dilontarkan untuk Sakura. Entah mengapa, dia tidak suka ketika Sakura mendapatkan pertanyaan seperti itu. Sedangkan Karin, dia merasa muak melihat Sakura yang menurutnya terlalu genit terhadap lelaki.

"Hoi, langkahi dulu mayatku, Shika!" Neji menanggapi.

Mereka semua tertawa lepas dan duduk di salah satu kursi. Mereka sudah lama tidak saling bertemu dan terasa menyenangkan ketika akhirnya mereka bisa bertemu dan saling bercanda satu sama lain. Rasanya seperti kembali ke masa lalu mereka.

"Selamat atas filmmu, Sakura-chan!" Naruto tersenyum lima jari.

"Filmnya saja bahkan belum dibuat, dasar bodoh!"

Tawa mereka kembali meledak ketika melihat Naruto yang mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda dia kesal. Meski sudah memiliki anak, Naruto tidak pernah berubah dan mereka suka sekali menjadikan Naruto sebagai sasaran empuk bagi candaan mereka.

Tidak ada yang akan percaya, jika Naruto murid yang bodoh di kelas mereka sebelum Rock Lee akan menjadi pengusaha sukses yang sekarang menjabat menjadi direktur hanya dalam waktu empat tahun. Naruto memang orang yang gigih dan selalu bekerja keras agar diakui oleh mereka dan sebenarnya mereka sudah mengakui Naruto, hanya saja pria itu sangat keras kepala.

Hingga akhirnya, Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya mengatakan akan menikah dengan Hinata. Wanita yang telah dipacarinya selama tiga tahun. Neji tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain merestui adiknya menikah dengan Naruto. Naruto yang _cengengesan_ menikah dengan Hinata yang lemah lembut dan menghasilkan keturunan yang super usil.

Uzumaki Boruto lahir setelah kedua orang tuanya menikah dan sangat usil. Sewaktu balita, Boruto bahkan menusuk mata Shikamaru dan menjambak rambut panjang milik Neji. Di usianya yang keempat tahun, Boruto bahkan membuat Chouji mengamuk karena mengatainya gendut. Benar-benar kombinasi menyeramkan antara Hinata dan Naruto.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Sakura-chan. Bagaimana kabar Sarada-chan?"

Pertanyaan Naruto membuat mereka semua berhenti tertawa dan berbicara. Hinata segera menginjak kaki suaminya dan Karui melotot memandang Naruto yang memandang mereka dengan pandangan bingung tanpa dosa. Sakura tersedak makanannya dan segera meneguk air putih yang ada di meja makan.

Karin menatap mereka dengan pandangan bingung. Dia memang bukan bagian dari kelompok ini. Dia bergabung semenjak berpacaran dengan Sasuke dan merasa jika kelompok ini menyenangkan karena mereka bukan berasal orang-orang sembarangan. Sasuke menatap mereka semua dengan curiga. Otaknya yang jenius mulai mencerna apa yang terjadi.

Naruto menatap Sasuke sebelum membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Bagaimana bisa dia lupa jika ada si pantat ayam disini. Dia yakin jika Sakura akan membunuhnya saat ini.

"Siapa itu, Sarada?" tanya Sasuke.

Aaahhhh! Naruto membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dan Sakura yang menatapnya dengan pandangan tajamnya. Dia mencoba meminta bantuan kepada teman-temannya, namun sepertinya mereka tidak mau membantunya. Shikamaru bahkan tidak mau melihat tatapan _melas_ miliknya.

"Ah, dia adalah temannya Boruto. Kebetulan aku mengenalnya karena dia pernah sakit dan berada di bawah perawatan Sakura-chan." Naruto memandang Sakura. "Bukankah begitu, Sakura-chan?"

"Terima kasih banyak sudah menanyakannya, Naruto." Sakura tersenyum. "Kebetulan Sarada baik-baik saja apalagi dia berada dalam **perawatanku."** Sakura memberikan penekanan pada kalimat terakhirnya dan Naruto merasa jika hari akan kiamat keesokan harinya.

Neji meneguk sakenya sebelum melahap daging miliknya. Tidak salah jika dia merekomendasikan Sakura untuk menjadi aktris. Karena aktingnya barusan membuktikan jika wanita itu layak menjadi aktris.

"Merepotkan, ayo kita segera makan karena aku masih ada urusan." Shikamaru buka suara.

"Ah, kau benar." Chouji menanggapi sahabatnya.

.

.

.

"Si bodoh itu, sebenarnya apa yang dia pikirkan."

Neji membiarkan wanita berambut pink di sampingnya mengomel dan tetap fokus pada jalanan yang ada dihadapannya. Sakura tampak kesal karena bisa saja semua bangkai yang dia sembunyikan akan tercium.

 _Ddrrrr.. Ddrrtt.._

Sakura mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar sebelum memandang _Caller ID_ yang ada di layar ponselnya. Dia segera menekan tombol hijau dilayar ponselnya.

"Naruto?"

 _"Moshi-moshi! Maafkan aku, Sakura-chan! Aku benar-benar lupa jika ada Sasuke disitu tadi!"_

"Ya sudahlah, tidak perlu dipermasalahkan. Toh, sepertinya Sasuke tidak curiga." Sakura mengangkat bahunya. "Ya sudah, aku tutup teleponnya."

 _"Eh, tunggu dulu, Sakura-chan-"_

 _ **Klik!**_

"Si bodoh itu." Sakura menyandarkan punggungnya. "Aku ingin es krim, Neji! Dan beberapa cemilan. Aku ingin segera sampai di rumah menonton film dan menyelesaikan novelku. Si bodoh itu merusak moodku."

Neji melirik Sakura dan tersenyum tipis. Ah, sejak kapan hatinya tertawan seperti ini?

"Baik, tuan Putri."

.

.

.

.

Sakura bangun pukul tujuh pagi dan merasakan tubuhnya sakit semua. Dia baru tidur selama empat jam dan harus segera ke rumah sakit untuk mengadakan _morning report,_ sebelum mengurus permintaan sutradaranya mengenai vaksin.

Matanya memandang putrinya yang tidur dengan sangat nyenyak di sampingnya. Dia sudah menyiapkan hati kala bertemu dengan Sasuke. Dan saat melihat mata hitamnya, dia hampir kembali jatuh sebelum menguasai dirinya. Dia tidak boleh menjadi lemah, apalagi pria itu tidak mencintainya.

Memeluk Putri kecilnya dengan erat, Sakura berharap Sarada tidak tumbuh dengan cepat. Dia akan berusaha membesarkan Sarada semampunya dan tidak akan membiarkan Sarada kehilangan kasih sayangnya di sela pekerjaannya. Terkadang dia merasa tercabik-cabik ketika mata hitam Sarada memandang teman-temannya yang memiliki seorang ayah. Dia bukannya tidak mau mengenalkan Sarada pada ayah kandungnya. Karena belum tentu, Sasuke akan menerima Sarada atau malah sebaliknya. Sarada akan dipisahkan dengannya dan dia tidak mau hal itu terjadi.

"Mama, sesak."

Sakura tidak bisa menahan senyumnya dan mencium pipi gembil Sarada dengan gemas. Betapa menggemaskannya Putri kecilnya.

"Mama harus ke rumah sakit dan mungkin akan makan malam di rumah. Sarada ingin dibawakan apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Pie tomat milik bibi Karui."

Sakura tersenyum. Setelah menikah dengan Akimichi Chouji. Karui dan Chouji memutuskan untuk membangun sebuah restaurant dan juga toko kue yang sangat lezat dengan pelanggan yang cukup banyak. Siapa yang menyangka jika Karui sangat ahli dalam mencampur bahan makanan.

"Baiklah, akan mama belikan." Sakura segera bangkit dari duduknya dan bersiap-siap untuk bekerja.

.

.

.

Rumah sakit masih cukup sepi saat Sakura sampai. Dari kejauhan, dia bisa melihat senior sekaligus atasannya dan juga calon kakak iparnya berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya.

"Selamat pagi, Yugao-san."

"Sakura? Apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" tanya Yugao.

"Aku harus mengurus beberapa hal dan juga masalah yang telah aku bicarakan semalam."

"Jika soal pekerjaanmu, semuanya sudah di ambil alih dan ada Koass yang membantu." Yugao menepuk bahu Sakura. "Kamu bisa meminta bantuan Matsuri."

"Ngomong-ngomong soal Koass. Aku jadi ingat masa-masa saat menjadi koass. Benar-benar masa yang paling melelahkan."

"Kenapa jadi membahas masa lalu?" Yugao tertawa. "Sebaiknya kamu fokuskan dirimu dulu. Bukankah disana ada dia?"

"Yah, meski aku tak mau mengakui. Tapi itu sangat menyebalkan."

.

.

.

"Si bodoh itu benar-benar."

Ino meneguk minumannya dan memakan pasta miliknya. Kemarin dia tidak bisa datang untuk makan siang bersama karena harus menemani Sai dalam pameran lukisannya dan Inojin yang akan menghilang entah kemana jika tidak diperhatikan dengan baik. Dia terkadang bingung mengapa genetik milik Sai lebih banyak menurun pada putra kecilnya itu.

"Begitulah Naruto. Tidak berubah sama sekali." Sakura meneguk minumannya.

"Tapi, Sakura. Aku tidak menyangka jika tipe wanita Sasuke-kun semacam Uzumaki Karin. Aku pernah datang ke rumah Naruto dan dia berpakaian sangat minim. Bahkan dia memamerkan pusarnya yang ditindik. Berbeda jauh dengan Hinata!"

"Kau masih saja jadi biang gosip seperti biasanya." Sakura tertawa. "Jangan samakan dengan Hinata. Dia adalah wanita yang lemah lembut dan penyabar. Butuh berapa lama agar Naruto bisa peka terhadap perasaan Hinata. Jika tidak, entah sampai kapan Hinata akan menunggu si bodoh itu."

"Urusan tidak peka dan bodoh Naruto juaranya."

Sebuah suara tawa terdengar begitu keras dan sangat mengganggu. Ino menolehkan kepalanya dan merasa terganggu dengan suara tawa yang sangat keras itu. Matanya bisa melihat sekumpulan wanita dengan tampilan yang sangat seksi yang dia yakin jika mereka adalah model.

"Kau tahu, aku benar-benar tidak menyukai Haruno Sakura itu." Karin tertawa. "Dia sangat genit dan sikapnya sangat memuakkan. Aku yakin jika kalian akan muak jika satu lokasi dengannya."

"Memang apa bagusnya dia, Karin?" salah satu temannya menanggapi. "Nama dan wajahnya ada di setiap majalah."

"Cih, dia itu tidak ada bagus-bagusnya sama sekali."

Emerald milik Sakura memandang Ino yang bangkit dari posisi duduknya.

"Ino-"

"Ah, selamat siang, Karin-san. Wah, kebetulan sekali bertemu denganmu disini." Ino menghampiri wanita itu dan tersenyum manis.

Karin memandang wanita dihadapannya dengan curiga. Dia seperti pernah bertemu dengan wanita ini namun dia lupa dimana.

"Siapa kau?"

"Aku adalah Yamanaka Ino dan aku adalah fansmu." Ino duduk di salah satu kursi yang kosong. "Boleh aku duduk disini?"

"Silahkan saja." Karin menjawab sekenanya.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan pertemuanmu dan Haruno Sakura kemarin?" tanya temannya.

"Kau tahu, dia itu wanita yang sangat genit. Aku harus menjauhkan Sasuke-kun darinya sebelum wanita itu merebutnya."

"Mengapa aku tidak berfikir seperti itu, ya?" Ino buka suara sebelum tersenyum. "Aku pikir, Sakura lebih baik darimu, nona Uzumaki."

"Apa maksudmu? Bukankah kamu bilang jika kamu adalah fansku?!" Karin merasa terhina ketika Ino mengatakannya.

"Sah-sah saja jika aku mengidolakan siapa saja." Ino mengangkat bahunya. "Lagipula, wanita yang kalian bilang genit dan semacamnya tadi, lebih baik dari kalian. Karena dia memiliki karya sebagai seorang novelis dan seorang dokter yang berjasa menolong sesamanya. Jika sekarang dia menjadi aktris, apa salahnya? Itu lebih baik dari pada hanya mengumbar bentuk tubuh."

Ino bangkit dari duduknya.

"Lagi pula, aku bukanlah fans seperti kalian. Namaku Yamanaka Ino dan aku adalah sahabatnya Haruno Sakura. Untung saja aku bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mencabik wajahmu itu." Ino tersenyum mengerikan. "Aku permisi."

Sakura tidak bisa menahan senyum gelinya ketika melihat betapa gaharnya sahabatnya. Ino memang terkenal paling galak dan berani diantara mereka semua saat berada di sekolah. Dibalik wajahnya yang cantik dan murah senyum, Ino adalah sosok yang galak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sakura merangkul Ino. "Dasar bodoh."

"Aku hampir saja mencakar wajahnya." Ino tertawa puas dan mereka berjalan keluar cafe, meninggalkan Karin dengan wajah merah padam.

.

.

.

 _"Sakura, kamu dimana?"_

"Aku sudah akan sampai di rumah, Neji-kun. Tenang saja." Sakura tertawa. "Aku membelikan Sarada pie tomat."

 _"Hati-hati dan ingat, kamu sekarang sudah terkenal dan harus menjaga dirimu dengan baik."_

"Aku bahkan sudah sampai di rumah." Sakura membuka pintu rumahnya. "Selamat istirahat."

 _"Kau juga."_

Sakura tersenyum dan memasukan ponselnya ke dalam tasnya. Dia tidak bisa mengatakan betapa beruntungnya dia memiliki sahabat seperti Neji. Saat dia hamil dan akan menggugurkan Sarada, Neji yang mati-matian menghalanginya dan pria itu sampai meminta bantuan Naruto dan juga Hinata.

Sebenarnya, Naruto saat itu begitu emosi dan ingin menghajar pria itu. Tetapi, Neji sebagai penengah menenangkan Naruto dan meminta kepada semua teman-temannya agar merahasiakan kondisinya dan juga Sarada. Dia benar-benar berhutang Budi pada Neji karena berkatnya dia menjadi lebih hidup dan mampu menjalani semuanya.

 _"Tadaima."_

 _"Okaerinasai,_ mama!"

Sarada berlari dan memeluknya sedangkan Sakura tersenyum sebelum menggendong Sarada.

"Mama bawakan pie tomat kesukaanmu." Sakura mencium pipi gembil Sarada dengan gemas.

"Tadi, Sala dan juga nenek membuat kue kesukaan mama!" Sarada menceritakan harinya dengan penuh semangat.

"Benarkah, pasti enak sekali."

Sakura bersyukur karena Sarada ada disisinya. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan jika dia menggugurkan kandungannya saat itu.

.

.

.

 _ **Tokyo, 7 tahun lalu.**_

 _"Aku buatkan coklat hangat tanpa gula dan aku bawakan pakaian milik Sasori-nii. Sebaiknya kamu mengganti pakaianmu dan aku akan buatkan sup tomat."_

 _Sasuke menerima segelas coklat hangat tanpa gula. Kesukaannya karena dia tidak begitu suka makanan manis. Memandang pakaian yang diberikan Sakura, dia segera membersihkan diri sebelum berjalan menuju dapur dan menemukan Sakura sedang memasak._

 _Wanita itu tampak cantik ketika mengikat rambutnya dan mengenakan apron. Biarpun Sakura mencintainya, entah mengapa dia tidak pernah bisa mencintai Sakura meski dia ingin. Terkadang, rasa ingin tahunya muncul dan dia melihat akun media sosial milik Sakura dan memandang foto-foto wanita itu saat tersenyum bahagia bersama teman-temannya. Ada rasa rendah diri dalam dirinya ketika melihat Sakura yang dengan mudah menggapai cita-citanya._

 _"Sasuke-kun, kamu lapar sekali? Supnya sudah matang." Sakura meletakan sup diatas meja. "Ayo dimakan agar tidak masuk angin."_

 _"Hn."_

 _Sasuke memakan sup tomat buatan Sakura dan merasakan masakan itu sangat lezat. Seperti masakan rumahan yang biasanya ibunya masakan. Sakura yang duduk di sebelahnya tidak bisa menahan senyumnya._

 _"Enak?"_

 _Sasuke tidak menjawab. Matanya memandang Sakura yang kini salah tingkah. Sakura memang sudah berubah, tetapi wanita itu tidak berubah dan akan terlihat malu-malu juga salah tingkah saat melihatnya._

 _"Sakura, apa kamu masih mencintaiku?"_

 _"Eh?" Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan bingung. Sebenarnya Sasuke tidak memerlukan jawaban karena dia sudah tahu jawabannya. Sakura tahu minuman dan makanan kesukaannya, jadi tidak mungkin jika perasaan Sakura sudah sirna._

 _Wanita berambut pink itu menjadi gelagapan ketika Sasuke mendekatkan tubuhnya. Satu ciuman di dapatkannya di bibir dan Sakura tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Tubuhnya kaku dan ini merupakan sebuah kejutan baginya. Matanya memandang Sasuke yang terlihat menikmati ciumannya dan dia membalas lumatan-lumatan lembut Sasuke._

 _Melepaskan ciumannya, Sasuke memandang wanita dihadapannya yang kini wajahnya memerah._

 _"Sakura, terima kasih."_

 _Ciuman Sasuke kemudian menjadi ganas dan sarat akan nafsu. Malam itu, Sakura memberikan apa yang selama ini dia jaga._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Hari sudah pagi ketika Sasuke membuka matanya. Onyxnya menatap Sakura yang tidur di sampingnya seperti anak kucing yang lucu. Entah pukul berapa mereka selesai melakukannya dan Sasuke benar-benar merasa puas. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya hingga melakukannya dengan Sakura._

 _Seharusnya Sasuke menyadari perasaannya secepat mungkin jika dia tahu, dia akan menyesal nantinya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Ting tong..**_

 _Hyuuga Neji membukakan_ _pintu rumahnya dan memandang seseorang yang muncul dengan baju basah dan mata yang bengkak memerah. Melihat wanita dihadapannya, Neji benar-benar tidak bisa menahan keterkejutannya._

 _"Sakura, ada apa?"_

 _Wanita dihadapannya memeluknya dan menangis. Tangannya mengelus rambut halus itu sebelum merasakan punggung wanita kau bergetar hebat._

 _"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Sakura mengangkat kepalanya. "Aku hamil."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Tokyo, sekarang.**_

Sasuke membuka matanya dan merasakan napasnya memburu seperti lari marathon. Mengambil botol air mineral di samping tempat tidurnya, Sasuke meneguknya hingga habis dalam sekali tegukan. Tenggorokannya terasa sangat kering.

Lagi-lagi mimpi itu datang. Sasuke mengusap wajahnya dan memandang sekelilingnya. Dia berada di kediaman Uchiha dan kakaknya serta keluarga kecilnya sedang menjaga ibunya. Kakaknya memintanya untuk pulang dan istirahat karena besok dia harus mulai melakukan syuting.

Ini pasti karena pertemuannya dengan Sakura dan membuatnya hingga seperti ini. Tetapi, ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya dan hal itu menyebalkan.

.

.

.

Sakura terbangun dan matanya menatap jam yang menunjukan pukul tiga pagi. Dia menyelesaikan novelnya dan berniat menuju ke penerbit untuk membicarakan soal novel terbarunya. Mungkin, dia bisa meminta bantuan Neji selaku seorang penulis juga.

Mimpi buruk itu datang. Sakura sudah lama tidak merasakan mimpi buruk itu dan seketika mimpi itu datang kembali. Dia akui, dia bodoh karena tidak berfikir panjang saat melakukannya dengan Sasuke. Saat itu dia buta dan itu membuatnya menyesal.

Matanya menatap Sarada yang tertidur dengan nyenyak dikelilingi oleh boneka-boneka pemberian dari orang-orang kesayangannya. Ah, mungkin dia harus menarik kata-katanya jika dia menyesal. Karena dia tidak pernah menyesali kehadiran Putri kecilnya dalam hidupnya. Bahkan baginya, Sarada adalah anugerah terindah yang diberikan Tuhan untuknya.

Mengambil salah satu novelnya, Sakura mulai tenggelam dalam dunianya karena dia tidak bisa kembali tidur.

.

.

.

.

Neji menghisap rokoknya dan memandang televisi yang sedang menayangkan anime malam. Dengan selimut yang menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya, Neji menatap wanita berambut coklat panjang yang tertidur dengan lelap. Tenten adalah temannya semasa kuliah dan juga salah seorang penulis. Wanita itu pernah menyatakan perasaanya dan dia tidak menanggapinya.

Entah sejak kapan, Tenten menjadi teman satu malamnya disaat gairahnya memuncak dan butuh pelampiasan. Tenten adalah wanita cantik yang tangguh, pintar dan mandiri. Wanita itu juga tidak keberatan menjadi teman satu malamnya.

Dia terbangun ketika mimpi itu datang. Mimpi dimana menampilkan memori saat Sakura datang dan mengatakan jika dia sedang hamil. Perasaannya campur aduk dan ingin rasanya dia membunuh temannya saat itulah juga. Pria berengsek yang egois dan memikirkan dirinya sendiri.

Sebenarnya, dia sudah memberikan beberapa sinyal kepada Sakura. Namun wanita yang sekarang sudah menjadi seorang ibu itu tidak peka. Sakura tidak menanggapi sinyalnya karena tidak paham. Mungkin, ini adalah akhir dimana dia akan melabuhkan hatinya pada satu wanita. Karena selama ini, dia tidak suka terikat dengan sebuah hubungan.

Menghisap rokoknya dan mematikannya, Neji bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Mungkin sebotol beer bisa menemaninya tidur.

 **oOo**

"Selamat pagi, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura yang muncul dengan pakaian santainya memandang Yugao yang duduk di kursi makan bersama kakaknya. Kakaknya, Haruno Sasori sudah berpacaran dengan Yugao hampir tujuh tahun lamanya dan dia heran, mengapa kakaknya tidak segera melamar Yugao. Padahal umur keduanya sudah tak muda lagi. Kebetulan juga, Yugao adalah atasannya di tempatnya bekerja.

"Apa yang Yugao-nee lakukan di sini?"

"Aku ingin ikut ke lokasi syuting." Yugao tersenyum. "Lagipula, kapan lagi bisa melihat artis beradu akting."

"Kebetulan kata Jiraiya-san, syutingnya belum full. Dia ingin aku menyesuaikan dulu."

"Tidak mau. Sala mau ikut!"

Sasori muncul dengan Sarada dalam gendongannya. Bocah kecil itu tampak tidak suka berada dalam gendongan pamannya.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Sakura.

"Sala mau ikut paman Saso!"

"Hei, sudah paman katakan jika paman pergi hanya sebentar."

"Tapi Sala mau ikut paman dan mama!"

Sakura tersenyum lembut dan mendekati Sarada. Dia mengambil alih gendongan kakaknya dan mengelus rambut Sarada dengan lembut.

"Mama dan paman hanya pergi sebentar. Mama akan membawakan Sarada hadiah, Sarada ingin boneka tomat yang kemarin kita lihat, kan? Jika Sarada berjanji dirumah bersama kakek dan nenek juga menjadi anak yang baik. Akan mama belikan."

"Mama janji?" tanya Sarada.

"Janji." Sakura mencium hidung putrinya sebelum memeluknya dengan erat.

"Mama, sesak." Sarada mengusap matanya yang berair. "Sala janji akan jadi anak yang baik."

Sakura benar-benar bersyukur karena memiliki Sarada dalam hidupnya.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, Sakura-san, aku harus memeriksa yang pria?"

Mereka sampai di lokasi syuting dan lokasi sudah ramai dengan kru yang sibuk. Sakura memandang Sasuke yang duduk dengan santai bersama dengan pria berambut perak dan Karin yang sedang merias wajahnya sebelum memandangnya dengan pandangan tidak suka. Sakura mengangkat bahunya acuh tak acuh. Selama dia berada di dunia penulis, dia pernah berada di titik terbawah dimana karyanya dicaci maki karena mengangkat tema yang berat. Dia sudah terbiasa melihat yang seperti Karin.

Matsuri memandang lokasi syuting dihadapannya dengan mata berbinar. Dia adalah junior dari Sakura dan mengaguminya lebih dari apapun. Dia adalah orang kepercayaan Sakura dan membantu wanita itu semampunya. Bahkan saat Sarada sakit dan Sakura sibuk di rumah sakit, dia rela menukar jadwalnya guna merawat gadis kecil itu. Dan dia sekarang merasa beruntung karena seniornya mengajaknya kemari.

Matanya memandang aktor yang sedang naik daun, Uchiha Sasuke. Di Jepang, tidak ada yang tidak mengenal sosok tampan yang menjadi perbincangan kaum hawa yang menggilainya. Dia menyukai pria tampan dan dia tidak memungkiri jika dia mengidolakan Sasuke.

"Sakura-san, itu benar-benar Uchiha Sasuke?" tanya Matsuri.

"Kau sedang melihat yang asli, Matsuri." Yugao tertawa.

Sasori memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan aneh. Dia bukannya tidak suka dengan pria itu. Hanya saja ada yang mengganggunya.

"Oh, Sakura-chan, kamu sudah datang!" Jiraiya tersenyum. "Apa kamu sudah siap?"

"Aku selalu siap." Sakura memantapkan dirinya. "Oh ya, perkenalkan, dia adalah Matsuri yang akan menjadi asistenku hari ini dan ini kakakku, Haruno Sasori dan kekasihnya, Yugao."

"Salam kenal." Yugao tersenyum. "Aku juga seorang dokter, jadi aku bisa membantu jika dibutuhkan."

"Tidak perlu, kalian melihat-lihat saja." Jiraiya memanggil krunya. "Baiklah Sakura-chan, kamu bisa mempersiapkannya di dalam tenda."

"Sepuluh menit lagi silahkan masuk, bagi yang laki-laki bisa datang kepada Matsuri dan yang wanita kepadaku."

Sepuluh menit kemudian Sakura dan Matsuri sudah sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka, mulai dari memeriksa kondisi kru dan juga pemain sampai memberikan vaksin. Sakura bekerja dengan serius karena sebagai seorang tenaga kesehatan, dia harus mementingkan pasien daripada dirinya sendiri.

"Selanjutnya."

Uchiha Sasuke masuk dan mata Matsuri mulai berbinar. Namun, Sasuke langsung duduk dihadapan Sakura dan memandang wanita itu. Karin yang mengikuti Sasuke masuk ke dalam tenda memandang Sakura dengan pandangan tidak suka.

"Maaf tuan, bagian pria bersama dengan Matsuri." Sakura berkata dengan sopan.

"Aku ingin disini.". Sasuke berkata dengan tajam dan dalam. Karin memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan penuh cemburu miliknya. Ini tidak boleh dibiarkan, dia harus segera bertindak atau Sasuke akan pergi dari pelukannya.

"Baiklah, aku akan mulai saja."

Sakura mulai bekerja mulai dari memeriksa detak jantung hingga tekanan darah. Sasuke memandang bagaimana Sakura dengan telaten melakukan pekerjaannya.

"Sakura, setelah selesai syuting, bisa kita bicara berdua?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku tidak menerima ajakan diluar pekerjaan, tuan."

Sasuke salah. Wanita dihadapannya bukanlah wanita yang sama seperti yang dulu. Dia membenci sikap sombong dan angkuh milik Sakura. Wanita ini sudah berubah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Maaf karena keterlambatannya... Maaf sekali :( dikarenakan urusan dunia nyata mulai dari perkuliahan hingga magang sangat menyita waktu. Akan diusahakan secepat mungkin tapi tidak janji.**

 **Untuk yang belum tahu, Sakura buka lapak di sebelah dengan penname yang sama yaitu Aomine Sakura dan mencoba peruntungan baru. Tapi tenang saja, Saku bakal tetap aktif disini untuk menghibur kalian. Kalian juga bisa follow Saku disana. Ciayo! ^^**

 **Jangan lupa tinggalkan review!**

 **Special thank's to :**

 **Nyanko-Un, Guest (1), lianalia24, lacus clyne 123, ss, abcd, Uchiharuno Kid, bee, sqchn,** **saskusukasasu, Azalea Em, maroon, kliwon12, Guest(2), Hanazonl Yuri, Saskey Saki, rerenis18, Mellyana77, Sachika Arikazuto.**

 **Adakah yang belum kesebut atau salah penulisan? Terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya dan jangan lupa tinggalkan review!**

 **Sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya!**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Beautiful Mistake**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **©Aomine Sakura**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **JIKA TIDAK SUKA DENGAN CERITA YANG DIBUAT AUTHOR, SILAHKAN KLIK TOMBOL BACK! DILARANG COPAS DAN PLAGIAT DALAM BENTUK APAPUN!**_

 _ **DLDR!**_

 _ **Selamat Membaca!**_

 _ **oOo**_

 _ **"Sa-Sasuke-kun.. Apa yang kamu lakukan disini?"**_

 _ **Pria dengan seragam sekolah miliknya memandang seorang wanita berambut pink yang berdiri dihadapannya. Tidak ada yang tahu kesukaannya berada di atap sekolah disaat dia suntuk seperti ini.**_

 _ **"Bukan urusanmu."**_

 _ **"Aku kesini hanya khawatir padamu." Sakura duduk di sebelah Sasuke.**_

 _ **"Bagaimana lukamu?"**_

 _ **"Tidak apa. Hanya luka kecil." Sakura mengusap pipinya.**_

 _"Cut!"_

Sakura menghela napas panjang ketika terdengar suara dari Jiraiya. Rasanya melelahkan dan hari sudah mulai sore, matahari sudah hampir terbenam ketika mereka selesai syuting.

"Bagus, Sakura." Jiraiya tersenyum. "Kita bahkan mendapatkan banyak _scene._ Sepertinya ini akan selesai dengan cepat."

"Tolong kalian lebih berlatih lagi." Yamato memandang pemainnya yang sedang beristirahat. "Jangan mau kalah dengan Sakura yang bahkan baru sekali bermain peran namun langsung bisa menyelesaikan _scenenya_ dengan baik."

"Baik."

Matsuri memandang Sakura dengan pandangan mengagumi miliknya. Seniornya ini memang multitalenta. Segala sesuatu bisa dia lakukan, mulai dari mengobati orang, melakukan operasi tanpa kesalahan, menerbitkan novel yang sangat memukau dan kini dia melakukan acting dengan Bagus.

Sakura tersenyum dan menghampiri kakaknya, Yugao dan juga Matsuri. Dia tertawa ketika mendengar celoteh calon kakak iparnya jika dia masih pantas mengenakan seragam sekolah dan tidak terlihat seperti ibu dengan satu anak yang lucu.

Sasuke memandang Sakura sembari meneguk minumannya. Sial. Dia sangat geram dengan tingkah sombong milik Sakura yang menolaknya secara terang-terangan ketika dia ingin mengajak wanita itu berbicara. Tetapi, dia penasaran dengan tingkah Sakura yang berubah terhadapnya itu.

"Sakura, setelah ini apa kamu ada acara?"

Karin melotot memandang kekasihnya yang tiba-tiba mendekati wanita berambut pink itu. Api cemburunya mulai meledak dan jika tidak mengingat ini di tempat umum, dia tidak akan segan untuk menjambak rambut Sakura. Berani sekali mendekati kekasih orang.

Sedangkan Sakura memandang Sasuke tanpa minat. Mau apa lelaki ini menghampirinya dan mengajaknya berbicara? Sepertinya Sasuke menjadi begitu keras kepala dan bebal. Menyebalkan sekali. Seharusnya dia tidak menerima tawaran menjadi artis jika pada akhirnya akan berurusan dengan pantat ayam ini.

"Sudah aku katakan jika aku tidak ingin bicara diluar urusan pekerjaan."

Sasuke merasa jika wanita dihadapannya benar-benar berubah. Sejak kapan Sakura yang ceria, manis dan murah senyum menjadi jutek, sombong dan menyebalkan. Ah, dia lupa jika dia yang membuat Sakura seperti ini dan ini adalah kesalahannya.

Sasori menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan tidak suka miliknya. Sebagai salah satu orang terdekat Sakura, sedikit banyak dia membantu adiknya dan mengetahui perihal siapa ayah kandung dari Sarada. Dulu, dia yang mencegah mati-matian agar Sakura tidak menggugurkan kandungannya dan membantu adiknya untuk bicara dengan kedua orang tua mereka.

Sekarang, dia bisa melihat Sasuke dari dekat dan ingin rasanya dia memukul wajah tampan itu. Biarpun Sasuke disini bersalah, tidak dia pungkiri jika adiknya bodoh dan bersalah juga.

"Oh, apakah syutingnya sudah selesai?"

Hyuuga Neji datang dengan setelan jas berwarna hitamnya dan Sasuke bisa merasakan senyum Sakura begitu merah merekah. Wanita berambut pink itu langsung mendekati Neji dan pria berambut coklat itu memeluk pinggang langsing Sakura dan tersenyum.

"Kenapa baru datang?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku harus mengurus sesuatu dan bagaimana dengan syutingnya?" Neji mengelus pipi Sakura dengan lembut.

"Aku berhasil mendapatkan beberapa scene." Sakura menggandeng lengan Neji. "Oh ya, Neji-kun. Ngomong-ngomong soal pekerjaan, boleh aku menitipkan salah satu naskahku dan serahkan pada pak editor? Boleh yaa.."

"Iya, iya, dasar cerewet."

Karin mendekati Sasuke dan dia bisa melihat pandangan mematikan milik Sasuke ketika menatap Sakura. Dia harus segera bertindak atau Sasuke akan hilang dari pelukannya.

"Baiklah, syuting hari ini selesai dan terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya!"

"Terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya!"

.

.

.

.

Sasuke mengguyur tubuhnya dibawah shower. Dia memejamkan matanya dan merasakan sesuatu yang menyeruak di dalam dadanya. Semua Uchiha egois dan memang itu kenyataannya. Kakaknya bahkan mengejar Temari hingga membuat wanita itu tak berkutik dan menerima ajakan kakaknya untuk menikah. Setelah selama ini, mengapa baru hari ini dia merasa resah?

Dia dan Sakura berteman sejak mereka berada di sekolah dasar. Bersama dengan Naruto, Sai, Shikamaru dan teman-temannya yang lain. Dia dan Sakura berpisah setelah lulus dari sekolah dasar dan dia bertemu dengan Neji di sekolah menengah atas bersama dengan Naruto dan istrinya, Hinata. Dia tidak pernah tahu, jika Sakura dan Neji saling mengenal.

Dia juga berteman dengan beberapa sosial media milik Sakura dan melihat beberapa postingan Sakura dengan beberapa pria yang dia duga sebagai kekasih, mantan kekasih, atau teman atau apapun itu. Dia tidak pernah merasa seperti ini, merasa dadanya sangat sesak. Terakhir kali dia merasakan hal ini, saat dia merintis karir sebagai pelayan restaurant dan kekasihnya meninggalkannya entah dengan alasan tidak jelas, tetapi yang dia tahu pasti, karena kondisi ekonominya.

Butuh waktu lebih dari seminggu untuk bisa bangkit lagi dan perasaan sesak ketika melihat mantan kekasihnya bersama dengan orang lain. Dan perasaan yang sama datang ketika dia melihat Sakura bersama dengan Neji. Dia sebenarnya sudah tertinggal seberapa jauh?

Keluar dari kamar mandi dengan celana panjang tanpa atasan, matanya memandang Karin yang duduk diatas ranjangnya dengan pose sensual dan gaun malam yang begitu minim. Memperlihatkan belahan dadanya yang menggoda, namun di mata Sasuke biasa saja.

Mungkin, karena urusan pekerjaan dan Sakura yang menyita pikirannya, dia merasa bosan dengan Karin. Namun, dia juga merasa muak karena suatu hal yang dia yakin akan menjadi _boomerang_ bagi wanita itu nantinya.

"Sasuke-kun."

Sebuah pelukan diterimanya dan dia bisa merasakan sesuatu yang 'empuk' menyentuh punggung telanjangnya. Jujur saja, dia kehilangan gairahnya dan tidak memiliki keinginan untuk melakukan hubungan seks. Dia sedang tidak berminat hari ini.

"Hn."

Mendengar tanggapan dingin dari kekasihnya membuatnya semakin panas. Karin memandang punggung kekasihnya dan Sasuke yang sibuk memilih kaos untuk dikenakan saat tidur.

"Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan." Karin bersuara tanpa diminta. "Sebenarnya, apa hubunganmu dengan Haruno Sakura?"

Karin bisa merasakan punggung kekasihnya menegang. Jika saja Karin bisa melihat ekspresi kekasihnya saat ini juga, mungkin dia akan melihat ekspresi kemarahan milik Sasuke.

"Itu tidak ada hubungannya denganmu."

Sasuke melepaskan pelukan Karin dan memakai kaosnya. Dia segera keluar dari kamar dan membuat Karin semakin berang. Dia semakin curiga tentang hubungan antara Sasuke dan Sakura. Jika tidak, tidak mungkin kekasihnya akan bersikap seperti ini.

"Sasuke-kun, tunggu!" Karin mengejar Sasuke. "Jika kamu tidak ada hubungan dengan wanita merah muda itu, kenapa kamu seperti ini?!"

"Berisik, Karin." Sasuke merasa muak dengan suara Karin dan seketika kepalanya menjadi sakit. Seingatnya, Sakura adalah orang yang paling berisik dan cerewet yang pernah dia kenal. Beberapa tahun lalu, saat mereka reuni, dia melihat bahwa wanita itu berubah. Sakura tidak secerewet yang dulu dan menjadi begitu anggun dan dewasa meski kata ceria dan murah senyum masih melekat pada wanita itu.

Baru kali ini Karin diperlakukan seperti ini. Sasuke bukanlah orang yang bersikap dingin seperti ini. Sasuke memang orang yang dingin, namun pria itu tahu bagaimana caranya memperlakukan wanita dan dia merasa tidak terima ketika Sasuke memperlakukannya seperti ini.

"Memangnya apa bagusnya wanita itu, Sasuke-kun! Kenapa kamu begitu penasaran dengannya!"

Karin memandang Sasuke yang kini berjarak 5cm darinya dan sekarang dia bisa merasakan punggungnya menyentuh tembok yang dingin dengan tatapan menyeramkan milik Sasuke.

"Jika kau masih berani bicara dan mengusikku. Aku tidak akan segan-segan padamu."

Karin kini berwajah pucat dan berubah menjadi merah padam ketika melihat Sasuke berjalan menuju pintu apartemen sebelum membukanya.

"Aku akan tinggal di hotel untuk sementara dan akan meminta Kakashi untuk membawa barangku besok."

Tidak. Jangan. Kenapa semuanya jadi begini?

.

.

.

"Kamu yakin akan membelikan semua ini untuk Sarada?"

Neji menatap barang-barang yang dibawa Sakura mulai dari boneka tomat, makanan ringan hingga pie tomat kesukaan Sarada. Jika menyangkut gadis kecil itu, Sakura memang akan berubah.

"Iya. Untuk permintaan maafku dan karena aku akan meninggalkannya untuk syuting. Meski aku bisa pulang ke rumah, aku tidak yakin karena sekarang aku mudah lelah."

"Kamu yakin, ingin menjadi seorang aktris?" tanya Neji.

"Tentu saja." Sakura tersenyum. "Aku menyukainya."

Neji menyetir mobilnya di jalanan kota Tokyo dan matanya melirik Sakura yang sedang tersenyum. Ah, wanita ini memang murah senyum dan baik hati. Tetapi bisa menjadi menakutkan saat 'kedatangan tamu' atau menjadi serius saat mengerjakan operasi. Wanita ini begitu ekspresif dan dia menyayangkan kenapa Sasuke meninggalkan wanita sebaik Sakura.

Mobil milik Neji terhenti di depan kediaman Haruno. Sakura dengan senyum merekahnya menurunkan barang-barangnya dan tersenyum memandangnya. Dia selalu suka melihat senyuman bahagia itu.

"Apa perlu besok aku menjemputmu?" tanya Neji.

"Boleh. Syuting kemungkinan akan berjalan selama enam bulan dan aku berniat akan melakukannya serius agar bisa segera selesai. Lagi pula, aku pasti akan merindukan Sarada."

Neji tersenyum sebelum memegang wajah Sakura dengan lembut. Sakura tidak bisa menahan wajahnya yang merona merah ketika Neji mendekatkan wajahnya dan dia memejamkan matanya. Hingga akhirnya sebuah kecupan di terima di pipinya.

"Eh?" Sakura memandang Neji dengan pandangan bingung.

"Apa?" tanya Neji geli. "Apakah kamu ingin aku cium di bagian bibir?"

"Mou! Neji bodoh!"

Dan Neji tidak bisa menahan tawanya.

.

.

.

Sasuke membuka pintu kamar hotel dan memastikan tidak ada wartawan atau penyebar gosip yang akan melihatnya atau mengikutinya. Dia tidak mau keesokan harinya terdapat berita dirinya di sebuah hotel dengan caption _'dengan kekuatan hengpong jadul. Babang tamvan Sasuke berada di hotel.'_ lalu setelahnya, dia harus meladeni para wartawan haus berita dan itu merepotkan sekali.

Rasanya sangat menyenangkan ketika melihat kamar hotelnya yang mewah. Dia sengaja mematikan ponselnya agar tidak merasa terganggu dengan berbagai telepon yang masuk karena dia hanya ingin sendiri. Merebahkan dirinya di atas ranjangnya, Sasuke tidak ingin repot-repot untuk mandi dan memilih untuk langsung tidur. Menyenangkan sekali bisa terlelap tanpa memikirkan apapun.

.

.

.

"Sarada suka?"

Gadis kecil berambut kehitaman itu menganggukan kepalanya sembari sesekali sesenggukan akibat menangis. Setelah dia memberikan berbagai hadiah dan mengatakan pada Sarada jika dia akan pergi beberapa saat untuk melakukan syuting, Sarada menangis dengan kencang dan membuat ibunya terkejut.

Sarada menangis dalam pelukannya dan itu membuatnya bersedih. Sebenarnya dia bisa saja pulang setelah syuting selesai namun itu akan terlalu melelahkan. Jadi, dia berniat kerja keras dan pulang seminggu sekali atau saat dia mendapatkan libur. Toh, dia memerankan seorang gadis SMA dan latar tempat pembuatan syuting hanya disekitaran Tokyo saja.

"Mama akan meninggalkan Sala?" tanya Sarada memandang ibunya.

"Tentu saja tidak." Sakura mengusap wajah putrinya. "Mama akan pergi sebentar. Lagi pula, Sarada tidak mau melihat mama di televisi?"

Sakura bukannya tidak mau mengajak Sarada ke lokasi syuting atau membawa Sarada ke publik. Dia hanya belum siap untuk mempertemukan antara Sasuke dan Sarada. Dia hanya belum siap.

Memeluk putrinya, dia tahu jika Sarada pasti akan merindukannya dan begitu pula sebaliknya.

.

.

.

.

 _Prang! Brak!_

Suara barang yang pecah, jatuh dan di banting terdengar di sebuah apartemen. Uzumaki Karin memandang ruang tamu apartemen milik Sasuke yang kini berantakan dan tak beraturan. Dia membanting semua barang-barang yang ada tanpa peduli apakah barang itu akan rusak atau tidak. Toh, Sasuke juga sudah mulai tidak peduli padanya.

 _ **Ting tong..**_

Karin memandang pintu apartemennya. Sudah dia duga jika Sasuke hanya menggertaknya saja dan pada akhirnya akan kembali ke dalam pelukannya juga. Merapikan sedikit rambutnya dan memastikan jika matanya tidak sembab dan penampilannya tidak buruk, dia berjalan menuju pintu apartemen dan membukanya. Dia sudah mempersiapkan akting agar Sasuke tidak lari darinya. Namun, yang dilihatnya adalah senyum menyebalkan milik kekasih gelapnya.

"Wah, wah, lihatlah siapa yang habis menangis." Suigetsu menunjukan cengirannya.

"Berisik, Sui."

"Aku membawakanmu sake dan makanan ringan." Suigetsu menunjukan kantung plastik di tangannya. "Boleh aku masuk? Dia tidak ada disini, kan?"

"Terserahmu saja." Karin membalikan badannya dan membiarkan Suigetsu masuk.

Begitu masuk, Suigetsu tergoda dengan penampilan seksi milik Karin. Dia memeluk kekasihnya dari belakang sebelum mencium tengkuknya dengan lembut.

"Aku merindukanmu."

Karin tidak berkutik selain menerima segala sentuhan yang diberikan Suigetsu. Mungkin, dia bisa melupakan Sasuke sejenak dan bersenang-senang dengan Suigetsu.

.

.

.

 _Ddrrtt.. Ddrrrt.._

Sakura yang sedang memasukan beberapa pakaiannya ke dalam koper memandang ponselnya yang bergetar. Dia mengambil ponselnya sebelum mengangkat telepon yang masuk.

" _Moshi-moshi,_ Yugao-nee?"

 _"Belum tidur, Sakura? Maaf karena aku langsung pulang tadi dan tidak bisa mencari oleh-oleh untuk Putri manja itu."_

"Tidak masalah, sudah ada Neji-kun yang menemaniku."

 _"Aku akan membantumu menjaga Sarada, tenang saja." Yugao tertawa. "Matsuri juga siap membantu."_

"Terima kasih, Yugao-nee. Itu sangat membantu."

 _"Apa kamu mau mengisi sebuah seminar sebagai seorang Bintang tamu?"_

"Eh?" Sakura terdiam sejenak. Tunggu dulu. Seminar? "Seminar apa? Tidak salah?"

 _"Kamu adalah panutan beberapa remaja sejak menghebohkan beberapa majalah saat diberitakan akan menjadi lawan main Sasuke dalam film ini. Temanya adalah 'cinta' temanku salah satu psikolog yang prihatin melihat banyaknya remaja yang terjerumus dalam manisnya Cinta dan ingin kamu menjadi salah satu Bintang tamunya."_

"Baiklah, sepertinya menarik juga."

 _"Terima kasih, Sakura. Aku akan kirimkan tanggalnya nanti."_

Sakura meletakan ponselnya dan memandang pakaiannya yang masih berantakan. Yosh, saatnya bekerja, Haruno! Sudah tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan Uchiha itu.

 **oOo**

Sasuke sudah datang pagi sekali dan duduk di salah satu kursi sembari menghafalkan naskah dengan Kakashi di sampingnya. Karin memandang Sasuke dari kejauhan dan dia ingin mendekati kekasihnya itu, namun sepertinya Sasuke sedang tidak ingin diganggu oleh siapapun. Sasuke memang memiliki sebuah kebiasaan tidak akan mau diganggu saat pagi hari sebelum syuting guna menghayati peran yang akan dimainkannya.

Tak berapa lama, sebuah mobil masuk ke lokasi syuting dan Neji keluar dari mobil sembari membawa sebuah koper merah muda. Tak berapa lama, Sakura muncul dengan pakaian santainya dan terlihat sangat mengagumkan.

"Apa aku terlambat?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak, Sakura-chan. Kamu bisa bersiap karena syuting akan dimulai satu jam lagi." Jiraiya tersenyum.

"Mau aku bawakan ke tendamu?" tanya Neji.

"Tidak perlu." Sakura mengusap pipi Neji.

"Mungkin aku akan mengunjungimu besok. Aku ada sebuah pertemuan dengan ayahku dan harus menemui editor untuk mengurus novelmu."

"Tidak apa, aku akan baik-baik saja." Sakura tersenyum sebelum mencium pipi Neji. _"Lucky kiss_ sebelum bekerja."

Sasuke melotot ketika melihat Sakura yang mencium pipi Neji di depan banyak orang tanpa rasa malu lagi. Sedangkan Neji memandang Sakura dengan pandangan tidak percaya miliknya. Apakah itu artinya Sakura sudah membuka hatinya dan berlabuh padanya? Tidak. Otaknya yang rasional mulai berfikir jika Sakura menganggap dirinya hanya sebatas teman.

Tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan pada Sakura, dia masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan memandang Sakura yang sibuk mengobrol dengan Jiraiya dan beberapa pemain lainnya. Mungkin untuk sementara, biarkan dia yang berjuang.

Karin menatap tajam Sakura dengan pandangan membunuh miliknya. Dia tidak mengerti mengapa Sasuke mengejar wanita itu, padahal jelas-jelas Sakura memberikan ciuman pada Neji. Huh, menyebalkan. Sasuke bahkan mengacuhkannya dan tidak mau bicara padanya. Dia harus mengatur taktik agar Sasuke tidak pergi dari pelukannya.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke membuka matanya ketika merasakan rasa dingin menusuk tulangnya. Matanya memandang Kakashi yang tertidur dengan novel di tangannya. Sepertinya Kakashi kelelahan setelah membaca novel dan akhirnya tertidur. Memandang jam yang menunjukan pukul tiga pagi, mungkin sake dan rokok bisa menemaninya kembali tidur.

Keluar dari tendanya, onyxnya menatap Sakura yang duduk dengan pakaian hangatnya dan sebuah cangkir di tangannya. Syuting hampir berjalan tiga minggu dan mereka sama sekali tidak berbicara satu sama lain. Dia juga tidak ingin berbicara dengan Sakura sedangkan Karin selalu menatapnya dengan pandangan memuakkan miliknya.

Sakura menatap secangkir coklat hangat di tangannya. Setiap malam, dia selalu curi-curi kesempatan untuk bisa melakukan _video call_ dengan Sarada. Dia tidak mau ada orang lain yang tahu tentang Sarada kemudian menyebarkannya dan dia harus berurusan dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

Kakaknya juga selalu mengirimkannya foto perkembangan Sarada dan membuatnya semakin merindukan Putri kecilnya itu. Setiap malam, dia tidak bisa membendung air matanya ketika melihat video betapa lucunya Putri kecilnya. Mungkin, lusa dia bisa pulang dan bertemu dengab Sarada.

"Kenapa tidak tidur?"

Sebuah suara bariton yang berat terdengar. Emeraldnya menatap Sasuke yang datang membawa sake di tangannya dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Bukan urusanmu."

Menghiraukan pertanyaan Sakura, dia mengeluarkan rokok dan menghidupkannya sebelum menghembuskan asapnya ke udara. Dia memandang Sakura yang sedari tadi memegang cangkirnya saja.

"Sakura, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan." Sasuke buka suara. "Apa kamu hamil setelah malam kita melakukannya?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

 **Uggghhh.. Maafkan atas keterlambatannya yang sangat terlambat iniiii :( dan terima kasih untuk yang sudah Setia menunggu :((**

 **Adakah yang gregetan sama Karin? Hahahaha...**

 **Special thank's to :**

 **Haruno Rani, DCherryBlue, sqchn, Lacus Clyne 123, Azalea Em, Saskey Saki, Uchiharuno Kid, Chi wijaya, guest (1), guest (2), suket alang-alang, kanzaki 27, donat bunder, sasusaku fo lyf**

 **Ada yang namanya belum kesebut atau salah penulisan?**

 **Jangan lupa reviewwww!**

 **Jangan lupa juga kunjungi Saku di wattpad dengan id AomineSakura**

 **Sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya!**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


End file.
